Immortal Beast
by xiubaekhan
Summary: [Chapter 5 is up!] Luhan ingin memakan Baekhyun... Tidak, Luhan tidak bisa. Yang ia inginkan malah dekat dengannya, menciumnya, menyentuhnya dan memakannya. Dalam artian lain, tidur bersamanya. LuBaek. YAOI. wolfau. NC in some chapters. Back to 12th century. RnR?
1. Teaser

Teaser.

_Baekhyun berteriak saat merasakan nafas hangat itu tepat berada diatasnya. Tetapi membuka matanya ketika tahu tak terjadi apa-apa, tatapan itu tak menggambarkan seolah dia liar._

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Siapa kau?"_

_"__..."_

_"__Tanganmu terluka,"_

_"__..."_

_"__Aku harus mengobatimu."_

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Siapa disana?!" serunya takut-takut. Melihat kearah seluruh penjuru yang sepi, hanya bunyi gagak hitam ditangkai pinus, ia sendirian._

_"__Astaga!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan keranjangnya. Bayangan itu, lewat lagi. Itu manusia atau apa? Apakah itu hantu? Cepat sekali._

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Kita harus memburunya, pastikan kalian membawakannya padaku dalam keadaan mati!" lelaki itu berseru setengah emosi. Pisau ia tancapkan diatas meja rapat. "Aku tidak mau orang-orang itu takut dengan teror konyol ini!"_

**_._**

**_._**

_"__K-kenapa kau lakukan ini?"_

_"__Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."_

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Coba tangkap aku kalau kau bisa!" ia berlari. Memancing lelaki yang lain untuk mengejarnya. Berlari melewati semak, tak sengaja tersangkut duri pada jubah tudung besarnya._

_GREP—_

_Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku menangkapmu." Baekhyun tertawa. Yang lebih tinggi mengecup bibirnya. "Aku—"_

_"__Ayo kita main lagi! Kejar aku!" ia terkikik, meninggalkan lelaki itu terdiam ditempat._

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Kau manusia yang tak berperasaan! Aku benci padamu!" ia terisak lagi. memeluk lututnya, menyendiri ke sudut itu._

_Ia mencoba mendekat, "Maafkan aku."_

_"__Kau seperti binatang." Baekhyun berseru lirih._

_"__Aku tidak bermaksud."_

_"__Ini sakit."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue or delete?**

**.**

**.**

**Kita lihat apakah review melebihi 20 atau tidak. Jika penasaran..**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Luhan X Baekhyun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! This is YAOI, and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Back to 12th Century..._

_Kembali ke abad dua belas..._

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Jongin berteriak pada kawanannya. Penyerangan yang mereka lakukan harusnya sudah hampir berhasil, namun semuanya ternyata diluar dugaan. Pada akhirnya mereka kalah, untuk kesekian kalinya. Datang ratusan, dan sekarang hanya tersisa empat. Tiga jenis mereka dan satu mata mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan tak langsung menanggapi teriakkan Jongin, mereka hanya ikut kabur dengan keadaannya yang sama kacaunya. Sebelah kaki Luhan terluka, Sehun maupun Jongin tak mempedulikan itu. Yang penting bagaimana caranya kabur, dan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan nyawa mereka sendiri. Semuanya tidak penting lagi selain itu dan juga memikirkan cara mereka untuk kembali ke markas. Chanyeol terluka dibagian sayap, mau tak mau ia naik diatas punggung Sehun. Berpegangan, berharap tubuh dalam ukuran kecilnya tak jatuh karena goncangan. Mereka berempat menyasak hutan, menyusuri masuk kearah pepohonan pinus yang tinggi. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berani menaiki gunung, menembus kabut tebal yang memburamkan pandangan karena situasi yang mengharuskan. Tak ada pilihan lain. Masa bodoh dengan hukuman ketua. Kalau perlu, keluar dari kawanan pun akan mereka lakukan.

Andai Chanyeol bisa terbang, andai sayapnya tak terkena tancapan panah beracun. "Akh!" ia mengerang merasakan goncangan saat tubuh Sehun melompat dengan refleks melangkahi akar pohon yang besar. Semuanya keruh, mereka tak bisa melihat apapun. Dan mata mereka satu-satunya hanyalah Chanyeol, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merintih. Luhan tertinggal dibelakang, sebelah kakinya masih mengucur darah segar. Luhan terus merutukki kebodohan mereka karena tak sadar kalau pemburu siluman sejenis mereka itu bisa saja membawa air suci. Dan parahnya dicampurkan dalam panah bersama racun.

Lambat laun, malam semakin larut. Suara teriakkan lain terdengar samar, orang-orang itu mengejar mereka. Luhan menyempatkan untuk menoleh dan melihat dari balik kabut disekitarnya kalau dikejauhan sana terdapat penerangan samar. Ia membulatkan matanya, mereka dekat sekali. Ia hendak berteriak namun tak sempat karena tak melihat apa yang ada dikakinya. Ia tersandung akar besar, kepalanya terbentur saat itu juga. Pandangannya menghitam.

**.**

**.**

**Immortal Beast**

**.**

**.**

Enam. Ya, lagi-lagi enam keping emas yang Baekhyun dapatkan saat menyetor bunga-bunga segar hasil _buruan_nya sendiri dari hutan dikaki gunung. Sebenarnya kalau dihitung dengan pengorbanannya karena lelah berjalan menanjak tidak sebanding, namun, setidaknya kalau enam keping emas perhari itu sudah lumayan cukup. Baekhyun adalah seorang bocah lelaki yang tahun ini akan genap 20 tahun. Entah, ia juga tidak ingat akan tanggal lahirnya. Tidak ada yang memberitahukannya karena ia seorang yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal secara bersamaan saat umurnya masih sangat muda—sekitar lima tahunan. Latar belakangnya yang tanpa bimbingan orang tua membuatnya menjadi mandiri. Baekhyun sendiri bersyukur karena para dewan yang dermawan di desa tempatnya tinggal sangat baik. Memberikan sebuah rumah kecil yang hangat, dan potongan pakaian normal untuk ia pakai. Ia juga pernah bersekolah, namun Baekhyun bukan seorang anak yang pandai berteman. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya di kaki gunung untuk mencari bunga sampai petang dan berjalan hingga rumah saat tengah malam.

Anggap saja Baekhyun sok berani, tapi pada kenyataannya ia memang berani. Walaupun untuk seorang laki-laki tubuhnya lebih kecil, ya dilihat dari orang-orang lain yang wajahnya agak berbeda dengannya. Kedua mata miliknya sipit, ditambah lagi banyak imigran dari semacam koloni-koloni yang berasal dari luar. Itu agak sedikit sulit untuk membuat komunikasi dengan yang lain.

Baekhyun hanya menatap kepingan emas itu sebentar, lalu menutup jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Menghela nafas sebentar kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku pakaian dibalik tudung merah tua yang dipakainya. Ini masih siang, dan biasanya setelah menukar bunga-bunga segar yang ia bawa dengan upah, pemuda bertubuh kecil itu akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur sampai sore. Mengingat ia selalu pulang tengah malam, entahlah.. kalau harus memilih ia bisa mencari pekerjaan lain. Tapi sayangnya dirinya sendiri yang enggan. Ia lebih suka bermain-main karena yah—tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti. Ia benar-benar sebatang kara dan semenjak ayah ibunya meninggal dirinya jadi suka menjelajah dihutan karena tak sengaja mengejar seekor rusa untuk pertama kalinya saat itu. Baekhyun sangat ingat. Terkadang kalau sedang beruntung ia akan mengambil beberapa buah yang mungkin tumbuh. Tetapi minim sekali mengingat cuaca dingin dikaki gunung hanya banyak menampung pohon pinus menjulang untuk dikoleksi. Semuanya tidak menentu. Hampir sepanjang tahun matahari tak pernah tampak, dan jika cuaca dinginnya turun lagi secara abnormal, tempatnya akan dituruni salju.

Baekhyun tiba dirumahnya, masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu membanting punggungnya keatas ranjang tidur setelah membuang jubah tebalnya ke lantai. Sungguh melelahkan, dan membosankan. Ia terkadang mengeluhkan benci sendirian, tetapi Baekhyun juga tak dapat memungkiri kalau dirinya harus menyadari keadaan. Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap bersyukur, bukan malah mengeluh. Itu yang selalu ia dengar dari pastur digereja. Sedih juga mengingat momen paskah maupun natal tanpa orang tua, tak seperti yang lainnya. Baekhyun mendiskriminasi dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan betapa lelah tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin menyusut. Ia bertambah kurus. Hampir seperti tulang dilapisi kulit tanpa daging apalagi lemak. Inilah mengapa ia jarang mandi, karena dingin, jarang berkeringat, lebih tepatnya ia benci dingin. Tubuhnya akan langsung _drop_ saat terkena cuaca ekstrim.

Kalau diingat-ingat ia belum makan sejak pagi tadi.

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun saat merasakan cahaya masuk dalam retinanya. Ia refleks bangun dengan gelagapan, namun malah disambut tawa seseorang. "Kenapa kau?" itu Chanyeol. Ya, itu Chanyeol. Luhan meringis tat kala merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada bagian kepalanya. Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. "Apakah sakit sekali?"

Luhan mendegus, "Bodoh! Kau pikir terbentur batu itu rasanya seperti terjun ke bulu angsa?!"

"Yayaya, aku tahu." Chanyeol kembali fokus pada api unggunnya yang sangat kecil. Luhan mengernyit. "Kau sedang apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh menanggapi ucapan Luhan, "Membuat obat untukmu." Kali ini ia hanya membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti.

Luhan baru sadar akan sesuatu, "Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Tentu saja, aku kembali saat sadar kau hilang dibelakang kami."

"Lalu, orang-orang itu?"

"Mereka menghentikan pencarian karena penerangan yang mereka punya meredup. Kita saat ini berada hampir dititik atas gunung."

"Lalu, Jongin dan Sehun?" Luhan bertanya lagi, seolah sangat banyak hal penting yang ia lewatkan. "Kau penasaran sekali ya.."

"Chanyeol, jawab aku."

"Baiklah."

"..."

"Mereka sudah kembali terlebih dahulu ke markas. Sepertinya Jongin maupun Sehun sendiri tidak sadar kalau mereka berdua kehilangan kita saat menuju sana. Dan kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah mereka mencari kita, atau bahkan sebaliknya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, bisa saja kan mereka asik berduaan atau bagaimana."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Penjelasan Chanyeol sudah dirasa cukup untuknya sendiri. Chanyeol menyodorkan seduhan panas padanya, "Ini, obatmu." Luhan hanya menurut. Kemudian meminum ramuan itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Syukurlah. Setidaknya dia tidak mati. Ya, setidaknya.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menyeret ekor jubahnya dibelakang sendirian. Mengingat ini sudah sore, dirinya harus segera naik ke kaki gunung kalau tidak ia akan pulang larut lagi. Atau lebih parahnya mungkin sampai fajar ia baru bisa menapak dirumah. Bunyi jangkrik yang bersamaan, dan kelelawar yang mengintai sebelum kembali ke gua yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tidak mengurungkan niat Baekhyun untuk setidaknya berhenti atau berbalik arah. Tangan kirinya memegang lampu sumbu dan sebelahnya membawa keranjang yang agak besar. Ia juga bingung, bahkan tempatnya hampir tak bisa merasakan musim panas atau semi seperti yang orang-orang koloni ceritakan ditempat mereka sebelumnya. Tetapi bunga tetap tumbuh disana.

Baekhyun tak bisa memprediksi segala sesuatunya, tahu-tahu langit sudah memerah dibalik kabut kampung halamannya. Sebentar lagi akan gelap. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah sampai. Ia menyibak jubah besarnya, agar kakinya tak tersandung karena menginjaknya. Dengan sabar ia letakkan keranjang diatas tanah, dan lampu sumbu yang sudah menyala itu juga. Baekhyun mulai memetik beberapa dari tempatnya tumbuh menggunakan belati kecil. Lelaki ini tidak tahu nama bunga yang selalu ia cari. Intinya bunganya bagus, berwarna ungu, mekar sangat lebar dihiasi serbuk sari dan kepala putik yang nampak. Karena ungu termasuk warna kesukaannya setelah merah, jadi ia sangat suka bunga ini. Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua jemarinya, memindahkan bunga-bunga itu kedalam keranjangnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, begitu seterusnya. Mengingat dulu ia tak sengaja menyentuh agak kasar pada kelopak bunganya dan robek, itu berarti bunga-bunga ini sangat rapuh. Tidak seperti mawar merah disemak-semak duri, atau teratai yang mengambang di air rawa dekat jalan setapak yang biasa Baekhyun lewati untuk menuju bagian atas gunung. Bunga ini lebih rapuh dari itu.

Baekhyun mengambil lampu sumbu nya, dan menenteng juga keranjang penuh bunganya. Ia akan menuju rumah, atau akan bermain-main sebentar kalau tak sengaja menemukan mawar tumbuh atau setidaknya buah yang jatuh dibawah pohon nya dari sekian ratusan ribu pohon pinus tinggi yang ada. Baekhyun belum mengisi perutnya sejak pagi.

Baekhyun melangkah, kearah jalan pulangnya menuju desa. Langit sudah gelap, jadi mau tidak mau ia mengarahkan lampu benderang kuning kecil itu ke depan, sungguh membuat tangannya pegal. Tahu begini ia akan membawa obor.

_Srek—Srek—_

Langkahnya sendiri terdengar sangat nyaring diantara sunyinya malam dalam hutan, mengisi ruang di udara selain suara jangkrik yang terus berbunyi. Baekhyun sering ditanyai orang-orang sekitar rumahnya, apa ia tidak takut kalau habis sendirian dari hutan. Tentu saja Baekhyun menjawab tidak. Tetapi hewan buas pengecualiannya. Tentu saja, Baekhyun tak suka menanggapi mitos tentang hantu atau siluman musang jadi-jadian seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang setelah berdoa digereja. Karena yah, nyawanya akan nyata terancam karena sesuatu yang nyata juga bukan?

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Tunggu, ia seperti melihat sesuatu tadi. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya dengan cepat. Ia menggeleng dan mensugestikan _sepertinya aku salah lihat_. Mengingat semuanya gelap dan ia agak mengantuk, bisa saja itu hanya halusinasi bawah sadarnya saja. Baekhyun berjalan lagi, hingga menimbulkan suara seret dari kakinya sendiri.

_Sret_—

Kedua matanya otomatis membola, Baekhyun menoleh kearah semua arah dengan gusar. Ia yakin tidak salah lihat, tadi ada sesuatu yang lewat. Entah apa itu. Tetapi cepat sekali. Baekhyun masih diam ditempatnya.

_Sret—_

Baekhyun tidak akan ikut membalikkan tubuhnya kalau tidak melihat bayangan itu melaluinya sangat cepat menuju arah belakang. Tetapi tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Kalaupun ia para pemburu yang akan menyetorkan ke pasar, Baekhyun sudah pasti bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka itu manusia, sudah pasti berbicara dan melangkah menyeret seperti dirinya. Bukan seperti sekelebat yang lewat tadi. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak ingin mengingat-ingat mitos yang suka orang-orang katakan karena sialnya bulu kuduknya sudah meremang.

_Kwak—kwak—_

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke ranting pinus yang rendah itu. Seekor gagak hitam, ya Baekhyun yakin dari suaranya itu adalah gagak sedang menatapnya dengan kepala yang digerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gagak hitam, _lambang kematian_.

_Sial_! Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempatnya. Hampir terpeleset saat menuruni setapak menuju desa yang licin. Ya Tuhan, kalau yang mengintainya tadi gagak, lalu yang lewat tadi apa? Atau siapa? Kalau gagak yang menjelma jadi bayangan hitam kala burung itu terbang, sungguh sangat tidak mungkin. Bayangan yang lewat tadi besar, seperti bayangan seseorang namun bedanya hanya sekelebat. Dan Baekhyun yakin telinganya yang tajam tadi sempat menangkap bunyi suara kaki selain punyanya sendiri. _Itu tadi apa_? Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada keranjang dan mengarahkan lampu kedepan sambil gemetaran. _Apa itu siluman yang selalu orang-orang bicarakan_? _Atau hantu yang menjelma_—_atau_—

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, mengusir pemikiran tak masuk akal miliknya. Lelaki mungil itu memutuskan untuk lari setelah melihat keanehan ketiga tadi. Ekor jubahnya ia apit dengan telapak tangan, menghimpit lampu dan keranjang yang bergoyang kencang karena langkahnya sendiri. Ia sudah sampai didesa, dan ia sudah sampai dirumah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sungguh, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan sosok apa yang ia lihat barusan tadi di hutan.

**.**

**.**

_"__Siapa disana?!" serunya takut-takut. Melihat kearah seluruh penjuru yang sepi, hanya bunyi gagak hitam ditangkai pinus, ia sendirian._

_"__Astaga!"_

_Baekhyun menjatuhkan keranjangnya. Bayangan itu, lewat lagi. Itu manusia atau apa? Apakah itu hantu? Cepat sekali. Anak itu berjalan lagi, mengitari hutan dengan takut-takut, tak bisa ia hilangkan semua pikiran buruk. Ia terus menuntun dirinya sendiri dengan lampu sumbunya dengan tangan bergetar. _

_Namun langkahnya terhenti, dua mata merah itu menatapnya dari balik semak-semak bunga. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat karena Baekhyun tak sempat merespon. Baekhyun berteriak saat merasakan nafas hangat itu tepat berada diatasnya. Tetapi membuka matanya ketika tahu tak terjadi apa-apa, tatapan itu tak menggambarkan seolah dia liar. Ia seperti pernah melihat mata itu. Tapi dimana?_

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya semalam. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas, dan bangkit dari balik selimut tebal berbahan bulu domba—barang peninggalan ayah yang satu-satunya ia punya. Baekhyun merasa separuh nyawanya mengumpul dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju kepada sosok sekelebat hitam entah apa itu yang ada dihutan kemarin. Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, bahkan ia baru bisa tidur sekitar tengah malam hanya karena memikirkan hal seperti itu. Dan tetap saja ia mengalaminya lagi dalam mimpi! Sungguh, ia tak bisa untuk menjeda benaknya yang terus bergumam seperti _Apa itu hantu? Atau siluman musang? Musang kan lambat, atau mungkin seperti yang orang-orang koloni luar bilang—apa itu, hewan yang sangat cepat? Apa namanya C-C-Cheetah? Tapi itukan motifnya tutul-tutul. Lalu itu apa? Kenapa warnanya hitam? Atau itu malaikat maut yang sedang ditemani gagak?_

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun, kau ini memikirkan apa?!"

Anak itu mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan, berdiri setelahnya dan menatap cermin yang terpasang tegak di dinding rumahnya. Menatap dirinya sendiri. Menatap tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dari hari ke hari karena dimakan dingin, dan ia juga jarang makan. _Ah, iya_! "Kan kemarin aku belum makan." Serunya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun berjalan menuju sekat dapur sederhananya, melihat apakah masih ada stok buah setidaknya untuk seminggu atau tidak karena—sungguh, Baekhyun malas untuk membelinya ke pasar padahal ia selalu kesana dan terlalu malas juga meminta tolong kepada tetangga sebelah-sebelah rumahnya seperti titip uang untuk membeli buah atau anak kalkun.

Baekhyun mengernyit, saat melihat lemari kecilnya ternyata kosong. Ia tidak punya makanan sama sekali. _Sial, ini gara-gara makhluk hitam aneh itu_!

"_Eh_?" Kenapa ia jadi memikirkannya lagi? Ia kira sudah melupakan makhluk aneh itu dalam otaknya tadi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya—ya, wajahnya saja dengan menggunakan air yang sangat dingin seperti es batu sambil memekik kecil dan menyambar jubah merah tebal dari pinggiran kasur. Dan tak lupa membawa keranjang bunganya yang masih sangat segar menuju pasar.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar rumah, melewati orang-orang sekitar dan jika ada yang menegurnya ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan mengulas senyum terbaik yang ia punya. Terlalu malas untuk bicara. Melewati gereja, lalu beberapa langkah didepan kedai yang menyediakan arak untuk orang-orang yang hobi mabuk dan tak lama setelahnya ia tiba dipasar. Hari ini pasar sangat ramai seperti biasanya, dan ia menuju tempat penjual bunga lalu menyodorkan keranjang anyam kayu miliknya. "Seperti biasa ya, Baekhyun." Orang itu menyambarnya sambil tersenyum, menggunakan logat bicara yang berbeda. Baekhyun hanya balik tersenyum.

Setelah memindahkan bunga indahnya, lelaki didepannya mengembalikan keranjang kepada Baekhyun dan mengambilkan enam keping emas. Seperti biasanya. "Bunga-bunga yang kau miliki memang yang terbaik." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih kemudian berlalu. Menuju stan penjual buah dan sayur, ingin membeli daging tapi terlalu mahal.

Ia menyerukan delapan buah apel, dan sekantung jagung juga bayam untuk dimasak nanti. Memberikan uang, kemudian berjalan lagi menuju rumah.

**.**

**.**

Ia sungguh merutukki sikap nekadnya karena—Ya Tuhan.. sungguh! Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar merasa cengeng dan ingin pulang saja. Ia telat bangun sore ini, sungguh bodoh untuk menyadari itu sudah petang. Baekhyun merasa benar-benar konyol kali ini. Ini bahkan melewati batas waktu malamnya. Ia terus membatin kalau dirinya benar-benar akan sampai dirumah saat fajar tiba. Siang ini Baekhyun juga sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk membawa obor, bukan lampu sumbu kecil berpenerangan minim seperti sekarang.

Ditambah lagi, entahlah Baekhyun terus mengumpatkan kata-kata aneh karena suasana dihutan terasa mencekam, entah kenapa. Hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu. Suara-suara gagak yang ikut bernyanyi diheningnya malam membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa ia melangkah dengan benar, tangannya gemetaran sejak tadi. Rasanya lampu sumbunya ingin jatuh saja.

Bunyi _kwak-kwak_ yang diketahuinya sendiri bunyi apa itu terus mendengung di sepanjang relung gendang telinganya. Semuanya gelap.

Baekhyun sekali lagi berjengit karena sekawanan kelelawar lewat menyenggol pundaknya dengan sengaja. Kenapa semua-semua suka sekali menakutinya seperti ini? Ia hampir saja sampai. Tangannya mengulur, mencari kejelasan pada jalan yang tercetak diatas rumput rimbun. Baekhyun melirik sedikit kearah kanan maupun kiri dengan takut-takut. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali saat menyadari tak ada siapapun disana. _Syukurlah_.

_Sret—_

Sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun ingin pingsan. Jantungnya berpacu berpuluh kali lebih cepat. Bayangan itu lagi. Bayangan hitam itu lagi.

_Kwak—Kwak—_

_Tuhkan benar._ Anak itu tanpa sadar memejamkan kedua matanya, Bahkan tempat semak berbunga itu ada sekitar beberapa langkah didepannya. _Almost there_. Hampir. Ya, hampir. Tidak ada suara apapun lagi. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tak merasakan pergerakan apapun disekelilingnya kecuali angin. Dan..

Keranjangnya jatuh.

Baekhyun membeku sebentar. Memproses segala halnya. Semuanya begitu cepat, Baekhyun hampir tak bisa bernapas dan dua mata nyalang yang menyala merah itu—entah apa, mendekatinya secepat kelebatan bayangan hitam. Anak itu tak bisa menjelaskan lagi, tahu-tahu ia sudah terjatuh dengan keras menimbulkan _buk_ samar ditanah, posisinya terlentang dan sosok itu mengaum keras. "Aaaaaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring tat kala merasakan udara panas sangat dekat menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Makhluk itu tepat berada diatasnya. Ia bisa menilai dengan benar, manusia tidak akan mengaum seperti itu. Itu pasti binatang buas.

Baku tangannya memutih, kedua matanya menutup erat seperti menahan ketakutan yang mendalam. Nafas panas itu masih ada, masih sangat panas diatas wajahnya dan sosok itu masih sangat terasa menindih nya walaupun tidak benar-benar bersentuhan. Namun satu hal yang Baekhyun sadari, sosok itu tak lagi menggeram. _Ayo Baekhyun buka matamu_! Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan ragu membuka kedua matanya.

Tak bisa lagi ia jelaskan. Sosok itu adalah benar adanya—binatang buas. Seperti serigala, tapi kedua matanya merah dan warna bulu nya hitam pekat dan berantakan seperti habis menyusup dibalik semak. Binatang itu menatap dalam kearahnya, air liur menggantung disudut bibir seperti anjing lain kebanyakan. Tapi hal ganjil dirasanya, entah pengelihatannya yang terlalu halusinasi atau bagaimana—bulu anjing itu menyala, seperti ada percikan api. Anak itu tak bisa berhenti menatap takut kearah serigala diatasnya. Bahkan kedua matanya hampir terpejam lagi. Namun ia urungkan, tak sampai berapa lama binatang itu menghilang. Menghilang seperti kelebat bayangan yang sudah beberapa kali dalam dua hari ini ia lihat. Bayangan itu pasti serigala itu. Yang sudah semalaman tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Baekhyun merenung sebentar sebelum bangkit dari posisinya. Ia terduduk, menatap semak berbunga yang biasa ia petik. Anjing tadi tidak menatapnya seperti binatang lapar, binatang itu menatap seolah ia adalah sesuatu untuk diincar.

Ia seperti pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu. _Tapi dimana?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

* * *

**Need reviews please... Yang banyak buat penyemangat untuk lanjut. Walaupun ada yang diam-diam baca eonni juga gabakal menghakimi kok. Eonni juga mantan siders karena gatau cara review pas itu wkwkwk. Maaf jika tak memuaskan karena eonni suka menggambarkan suasana abad dua belas seperti apa yang ada diimajinasi eonni. Untuk inspirasinya sendiri sebenernya hanya latar dari film "Red Riding Hood" kalau ada yang tau.. latarnya doang, ceritanya mikir sendiri. **

**Untuk pairnya, udah jelas, jelas dan jelassssss banget LUBAEK^^**

**Want to give me some review?**

* * *

**Sebenernya males nunggu review yang teaser kemaren jadi sekalian aja ya..**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[NoonaLu]****[aboutselu] [shebaek661192] [****LussiaArchery] [utsukushii02] [baekhyunniewife] [baekyeonra] [****cc****] [Yulyulbaek] [****YOONA****] [KeepbeefChikenChubu] [****m2qs****] [mashuang] [L] [HyuieYunnie] [Zy] [PokerBaconDeer] [jasminejas] **


	3. Chapter 2

**_Luhan X Baekhyun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! This is YAOI, and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Baekhyun tercenung, tatapan kosong mengarahkan ke langit gelap hingga fajar tiba. Baekhyun belum juga bergerak. Baekhyun ingin menggerakkan tangan-tangannya tapi terasa kaku, ia ingin setidaknya mengalih pandangkan bola mata tapi tidak bisa. Ini adalah hal yang paling buruk untuk Baekhyun. Dirinya terlalu lemah pada bagian jantung jika terkejut akan sesuatu dan itu membuatnya mengalami _shock_ yang berlebihan. Respon pada syarafnya benar-benar buruk.

Hingga burung-burung menghiasi nyanyian pagi, Baekhyun juga belum beranjak. Ia masih pada posisinya, duduk selama semalam penuh.

Indera pendengarannya dirasa masih berfungsi sangat baik, dan anak itu mendengar suara-suara yang menyebut-nyebut namanya. Entah itu hanya isi pikirannya yang terganggu atau bagaimana, namun lambat laun panggilan itu mendekat dan menjorokkan sikap histeris.

"Astaga, Baekhyun!"

Pemuda itu bersuara, menarik-narik saudara kembarnya. Itu adalah Kim bersaudara, tetangga sebelah rumah Baekhyun. Mereka memanggil nama itu dari kejauhan karena melihat sosok Baekhyun yang terduduk dengan keranjang disampingnya, mereka hanya berpikir kalau Baekhyun belum pulang dari tadi malam karena ia terlalu nyaman disana. Namun, dirasa panggilan mereka tak digubris, Minseok mulai khawatir dan jadi menarik Jongdae. Yang mereka dapati adalah Baekhyun yang diam seperti patung, lebih dari itu Jongdae menyebutkan dengan berbisik kalau Baekhyun habis terkena gangguan siluman atau sejenisnya.

"Kau bercanda? Yang benar saja!" Minseok merasa saudaranya itu melantur, ia terus saja menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun berharap anak itu mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Jongdae merasa kalau Baekhyun memang habis melihat sesuatu yang diluar nalar, namun Minseok terus mengatakan kalau hal-hal seperti itu tidak pernah ada dan tidak mungkin. Mustahil saja, Minseok tidak percaya dengan hal gaib. Pergi ke gereja saja jarang.

Tanpa meminta ijin, Jongdae memukul keras bagian punggung Baekhyun hingga anak itu tersedak. Ia langsung sadar, seolah tadi ia tidak bernafas. "Baekhyun!" Minseok mengusapi punggung Baekhyun khawatir. Ia sangat ingin mempelototi adiknya kalau saja perbuatan konyolnya itu ternyata tidak membantu. Namun nyatanya, Baekhyun bisa kembali.

Baekhyun menarik nafas banyak-banyak, benar-benar seperti paru-parunya baru saja kemasukan banyak air. Ia mengontrol dadanya yang mendadak sakit, mencengkram dan mengais tanah diantara rerumputan dengan kuku-kukunya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Minseok bertanya, ia benar-benar takut dan Baekhyun bahkan diam masih dengan posisi yang menyeramkan seperti itu.

"Baekhyun?" Minseok memanggil lagi, kali ini ia merasa geram dan ingin mencekik Jongdae dengan tatapan biadap yang ia punya. "Ini gara-gara kau!"

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu!"

Baekhyun masih menyentuh bagian rusuknya, kali ini ia mengeluh sakit yang sangat. Ekspresinya tidak jauh-jauh dengan ringisan pedih. Dan Minseok maupun Jongdae memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa, membatalkan acara berburu rusa mereka dipagi hari. Membawa Baekhyun beserta barang yang ia bawa menuju kesana.

**.**

**.**

**Immortal Beast**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mempunyai penyakit yang entah apa namanya, ia akan terdiam seperti mayat saat jantungnya benar-benar mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya amat sangat terkejut. Syarafnya akan berhenti bekerja secara mendadak, jika melihat sesuatu yang sungguh diluar nalar dan akal sehatnya sendiri. Begitu yang dikatakan tabib, Minseok dan Jongdae mau tidak mau harus menunggui Baekhyun. Anak itu tengah tertidur, rupanya tidak lebih baik dari jasad manusia yang berumur seminggu dalam peti. Hanya sebatas rasa empati, bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah tetangga sebelah rumah. Melihat Baekhyun yang sebatang kara, membuat hati terdalam keduanya tergugah. Setelah tabib pergi, Minseok menyuruh Jongdae untuk kerumah demi mengambil beberapa makanan hangat yang ada. Tidak ada persediaan apapun lagi didapur Baekhyun, maksudnya yang lebih sehat dan penuh gizi untuk dimakan.

Minseok menunggui sekembalinya Jongdae sambil mengganti kompres didahi Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Pemuda itu merasa kalau anak ini semakin bertambah kurus dari terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun sepuluh hari terakhir ini. Jelas saja, ia mengikuti ajakan saudara jauhnya untuk mencoba berburu daging rusa 'enak' dihutan lain. Jadi ia meninggalkan Jongdae dirumah saat itu.

"_Hyung_!" Jongdae memanggil kakaknya itu dengan semangkuk makanan berkuah yang masih panas, ia letakkan dimeja nakas kecil disebelah kasur Baekhyun. Minseok hanya diam, Jongdae pasti mengerti kalau Minseok sudah mendengar seruan miliknya itu. "Kau mengambil sup daging kan?"

Jongdae membalas anggukan, Minseok hanya bergumam. Ia tahu Jongdae tidak sebodoh itu untuk membedakan, mana yang daging dan mana juga yang jagung. "Apa suhu tubuhnya masih panas, _hyung_?"

Minseok membuang nafasnya, "Sedikit, tapi nafasnya sudah lebih teratur. Sepertinya dia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat dihutan tadi."

Jongdae mengangguk kecil, "Iya, aku mengerti. Lagipula, baru kali ini Baekhyun seperti ini atau mungkin kita baru melihatnya. Dia juga sudah tinggal didesa ini lebih lama dari kita kan?" Minseok berpikir sebentar. Jongdae benar, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berada di desa ini. Setidaknya saat lima tahun lalu mereka baru pindah, dan intinya Baekhyun sudah sebatang kara.

"Dan, Baekhyun selama ini baik-baik saja kan? Ke hutan setiap malam hampir seperti makanannya."

"Kau benar juga. Tumben kau pintar, _brother.."_ Minseok mengoloknya dan Jongdae memajukan bibirnya, "Sialan kau _hyung_!"

Minseok melanjutkan acara tertawanya, sampai kemudian keduanya merasakan dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Sepertinya anak itu terbangun. "Dia bangun _hyung_." Jongdae mengisyarati kakaknya sambil berbisik. Belum sempat mereka berdua membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun, pemuda itu malah menatap aneh kearah Minseok juga Jongdae. Benar-benar seperti tatapan kosong, persis orang kerasukan. _  
"H-hyung_..." Jongdae berseru takut, sungguh ia merasakan aura berbeda setelah Baekhyun terbangun.

Minseok menyenggol saudaranya yang penakut itu karena risih, ia juga sama takutnya. Namun, dirinya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, ia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya. Niatnya ingin meraih Baekhyun, namun yang didapati malah Baekhyun menjerit-jerit.

"Astaga!" keduanya kali ini mengubah ekspresi menjadi panik. Baekhyun menangis. menjambak rambutnya, menggigit bibirnya keras sambil berteriak layaknya orang ketakutan. Minseok maupun Jongdae berusaha memeluknya, agar tenang. Untungnya itu tidak berlangsung lama, anak itu terdiam. Tetapi tetap menangis. "Tenang Baekhyun, tenang." Minseok bersuara, mengelus-elus puncak kepala Baekhyun. Jongdae mengusap air mata yang basah dipipinya, kedua iris biru pudarnya dihiasi merah.

Jongdae ingin bertanya, apakah Baekhyun masih setengah eropa. Yang benar saja. "Kau bisa bercerita pada kami," Jongdae membuang semua pemikiran anehnya itu, tentang bagaimana rupa kedua orang tua Baekhyun—karena ia berpikir masih cukup waras tidak menyinggung-nyinggung tentang keluarga yang telah tiada dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini. "Iya Baek, kau bisa bercerita apapun pada kami _okay_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kencang, ia hanya butuh pelukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok dan Jongdae sudah pulang, Baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa merenung. Sendirian. Dua orang itu sungguh cerewet, Baekhyun benci mengakui orang-orang disekitarnya yang selalu ingin membantu dan menjulurkan tangan, padahal hanyalah omong kosong. Tetap saja, semua orang-orang itu munafik, tidak lebih. Dan sok ingin tahu urusan orang lain, apalagi menanyakan masa lalu itu sungguh menyinggung. Baekhyun lebih baik sendirian, merenungi nasibnya.

Baekhyun tidak mendapati hal seperti tadi untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengalami penyakit itu saat kematian kedua orang tuanya. Bukan, bukan penyakit seperti orang-orang yang depresi berat karena menyaksikan pemakaman orang tuanya. Ini berbeda, Baekhyun melihat bagaimana ayah dan ibunya dibunuh. Dan itu sungguh menyeramkan. Dan itu membuatnya dua kali lebih sulit melepaskan kepergian mereka. Baekhyun melihatnya, orang tua Baekhyun dimakan hidup-hidup.

Malam itu, dirinya tengah tertidur. Ia sangat ingat, walaupun memorinya terlalu buruk setelah kejadian itu. Saat itu sedang gencarnya pencarian yang dilakukan para dewan. Bekerjasama dengan orang-orang koloni lain untuk mencari orang hilang. Itu terjadi saat umurnya hampir lima tahun, isu itu tersebar luas. Kegiatan pasar dan dagang hampir terhenti karena pemburu terlalu takut untuk mencari buruan, dan terpaksa hanya dijual beberapa sayur dan buah dari perkebunan saja. Itu juga kiriman dan harus melewati hutan. Orang-orang dilarang masuk kedalam hutan. Karena pada saat itu, yang masuk tidak dapat kembali.

Orang tua Baekhyun sendiri adalah pemburu rusa dan dibayar mahal jika berhasil membunuh beruang dengan kepala ditangan mereka. Ibu Baekhyun adalah wanita yang tangguh. Melihat bagaimana bentuk desa ini, banyak koloni dari banyak tempat jauh. Ayahnya mulai pindah kesini, dan jatuh cinta dengan gadis eropa. Ayahnya orang korea atau cina entahlah. Sebelum tidur ia sering diceritakan dinasti-dinasti disana, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Dan ayahnya akan tertawa setelahnya. Ibunya juga bercerita banyak, termasuk sering membandingkan kesamaan antara Baekhyun dengan mereka. Ayahnya bilang bentuk mata Baekhyun mirip dengannya, tetapi warna matanya sama dengan ibunya. Hidung Baekhyun lebih mirip dengan ibunya, namun melihat tinggi badan antara pasangan itu sama Baekhyun dibilang termasuk lelaki yang akan tumbuh tidak terlalu tinggi—seperti ayahnya. Hampir sebanding sama. Tetap saja Baekhyun anak ayahnya, tidak luput dari bagian bagus yang dimiliki ibunya juga.

Hari itu ayah dan ibunya mengajak Baekhyun ke pemahat patung yang termasuk laku di eropa, Baekyun tertawa kecil dan setengah menahan malu melihat patung-patung yang sengaja diukir telanjang—atau bergestur menutupi kemaluan. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Sorenya, kedua orang tuanya pergi berburu menepis ketakutan tentang isu-isu orang hilang itu dan lebih memilih ego mereka yang sok berani. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih bersyukur, ayah dan ibunya selamat dan pulang kerumah dengan membawa buruan seperti biasa.

Sambil menyelimuti Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur miliknya sendiri, Baekhyun diberi nyanyian tidur. Namun sebelum itu ibunya bercerita kalau dihutan tadi mereka berdua melihat sekelebatan bayangan aneh. Persis seperti yang Baekhyun lihat dihutan kemarin. Baekhyun tertidur setelah _lullaby_ yang dibutuhkan, namun tak lama anak itu mendengar suara gaduh. Ayah dan ibunya, diserang. Ibunya menatap takut kearah anaknya, air mata wanita itu sudah mengalir deras. Baekhyun tidak tahu permasalahannya namun ibunya selalu menyuruh dirinya untuk bersembunyi jika ada hal ribut yang menakutkan. Dibawah kasur, Baekhyun menangis, melihat ayah dan ibunya dimakan oleh sekumpulan anjing. Entah apa.

Setelahnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu ingat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sudah mengingatkan Luhan untuk tidak sembarangan. Tetap saja, Luhan suka bermain-main dan ini akibatnya. Kakinya terluka lagi, karena terkena pedang. Yang benar saja. Ia terus mengumpat sial, dan Chanyeol terbang dengan wujudnya—menatap malas kearah Luhan.

"_I told you_! Luhan, kau itu bukan anjing manis yang bisa seenaknya mengemis di kedai manusia seperti itu. Berubah wujud saja kau menyeramkan, jelas saja orang itu langsung menyerangmu. Bodoh!" Luhan berjalan terpincang-pincang sambil mendengus. Temannya ini membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Ya, Luhan tahu dirinya tidak menggemaskan, apalagi saat berubah menjadi anjing. Wujudnya saja hitam dan berapi begitu.

Luhan tidak sanggup lagi menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, ia meninggalkan wujud binatangnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya sebelum bisa sampai kembali ke hutan. Chanyeol mengumpat, mereka terjebak digang sempit seperti ini. Sial sekali. "Kembalilah ke hutan Chanyeol!" Luhan mengerang, darahnya masih mengucur deras. Ia merasa menjadi korban pelampiasan manusia akhir-akhir ini. "Luhan, kau jangan bercanda!"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, merasa mulut besarnya mengusik ketenangan manusia didalam rumah-rumah mereka yang tengah asyik terlelap. "Sial, Chanyeol! Diam dan pergi atau kau membuat kita di buru untuk kesekian kali! Bodoh!" Luhan melemparnya dengan kerikil kecil, Chanyeol mencibir ke arahnya.

"Yasudah terserah kau saja!" dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dengan watak keras kepala teman sejenisnya itu, selalu begitu. Ia kemudian terbang, kembali ke hutan. Atau lebih baik, ia kembali ke markas lalu kembali untuk Luhan. Ya, mereka termasuk kawanan yang hilang, bukan tewas dalam perang, _okay_?

Luhan menatap sebal kepergian si gagak cerewet, masih tidak habis pikir dengan sikap teman-teman sekitarnya yang dominan suka mengomentari kerabat secara berlebihan. Dirinya menghapus hal-hal aneh yang memutar-mutar dalam benaknya sendiri, Luhan terus berjalan dengan wujud manusia. Menyeret kaki kirinya yang terluka dalam dan sebelah tangannya—lecet parah.

Luhan berjalan serasa lama sekali, nafasnya mulai tersenggal dan berbalap. Cuaca disini memang selalu dingin, namun suhu tubuh miliknya berbeda dengan manusia. Ia jauh lebih 'panas'. Luhan tidak sanggup lagi, setelah kejadian kepalanya terbentur fisiknya terasa jauh lebih lemah. Luhan merasa tidak peduli akan apapun, dan akhirnya tubuhnya terjatuh di depan pintu belakang sebuah rumah kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun dari renungannya setelah mendengar suara aneh dari pintu belakang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Seolah kembali dari _shock_nya, Baekhyun berdiri demi berjalan menyusuri sekat-sekat kecil dirumahnya menuju dapur untuk ke pintu belakang. Kayu tua pada pintunya berbunyi _kriet_, dan Baekhyun langsung merasakan angin malam menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Ia jadi menggigil sendiri, Baekhyun hendak masuk kalau saja dirinya tidak melihat ada seseorang pingsan dengan posisi tengkurap tepat dibawah kakinya. Kedua mata sipitnya membulat, "A-astaga!"

Baekhyun berlutut, ia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi karena darah sudah memenuhi tangannya saat hendak meraih tangan pemuda dibawahnya itu.

"_Hey_, bangun!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan panik. Ia merutukki mulutnya yang hampir berteriak—kebiasaannya saat terkejut, atau orang-orang disebelahnya akan panik dan menghampiri sumber berisik itu. Dirinya sendiri. Ia masih sadar diri untuk tidak berteriak ditengah-tengah malam begini. Baekhyun masih menepuk-nepuk pipi lelaki itu, takut menakutinya.

"_Hey,_kau... bangun!" Baekhyun merasa geram sendiri. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk mengangkat pemuda itu sendirian. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dirinya harus meneriakki Kim bersaudara itu hanya untuk mengangkat tubuh orang asing yang entah kapan sudah ada saja didepan pintu belakangnya. Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mengguncang tubuh itu, Luhan akhirnya terbangun. Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi.

"Siapa kau?"

"..." Luhan masih terdiam, menatap Baekhyun dengan mengernyit karena kedua matanya masih agak buram. Dua iris biru pudar itu menatap khawatir.

"Tanganmu terluka,"

"..." Luhan ingin bersuara, tapi suaranya seperti hilang saja. Dan rasa sakit pada tangan juga kakinya semakin menjadi. "Kakimu juga terluka."

"..."

"Aku harus mengobatimu."

Dan Luhan berusaha bangun dengan Baekhyun yang memapahnya susah payah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk, menyandar pada kepala kasur milik Baekhyun. Pemuda di depannya sibuk membalut luka milik Luhan, tinggal bagian tangannya saja. Dan Luhan sibuk meringis, bahkan hampir menangis. Dirinya merasa payah.

"Selesai!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan sentuhan terakhir, "Sepertinya lukamu takkan lama." Baekhyun memandang kearah Luhan, menatap dua mata merah tajam itu. Sedetik Baekhyun masih menyunggingkan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya. Sial! Ia bahkan tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini kepada orang lain seperti tetangga-tetangganya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ada disekelilingnya. Kenapa dirinya jadi menunjukkan sisinya yang seperti ini kepada orang asing? Namun detik berikutnya, Baekhyun merasa takut sendiri. Lelaki itu menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Kau bisa bahasa korea?"

Baekhyun menepisnya ketakutannya, ia merasa terlalu berandai-andai. Sekarang rasa bingung menyelimuti pikirannya, "Maksudmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, Luhan membuang nafasnya.

"Kau orang korea?" Luhan bertanya lagi, dan Baekhyun kembali mengernyit. Tentu saja, pertanyaan orang itu aneh. Luhan merutuk dalam hati karena merasa ia tidak bisa memberikan diksi yang baik pada pertanyaannya, manusia akan bingung dan curiga padanya. Luhan hanya takut itu saja. Bisa saja pemuda yang tampak tak berdosa di depannya ini hanya baik diawal karena melihat wujud manusianya, tetapi akan menyerang Luhan setelah mengira kalau dirinya ini adalah orang jahat.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya. Aura disekeliling mereka mendadak canggung, Baekhyun tidak ahli dalam membuka pembicaraan karena memang tidak biasa. Pribadinya yang selalu diam dan menunggu orang lain untuk bertanya terlebih dulu sungguh sangat buruk. Ia sangat buruk dengan pengenalan, kesan pertama yang baik atau apapun itu. Begitu juga dengan Luhan, dan berhadapan bukan dengan sejenisnya membuat dirinya merasa jauh lebih buruk lagi. Ia mengurungkan niatan ingin membunuh setiap manusia yang berhadapan dengannya namun urung. Baekhyun menolongnya, dan manusia hampir tidak pernah menolong serigala.

"_Eum, _siapa namamu?" Baekhyun bertanya terlebih dulu. Ia merasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang berkepribadian sama, dan itu akan bertabrakkan jika Baekhyun tidak mencoba lebih mengerti. "Luhan." Pemuda didepannya menjawab singkat. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Luhan merasa kacau, akhirnya ia bertanya. "Kalau kau?"

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan mendengus, "Namamu.."

"_Ouh_, maaf. Aku Baekhyun."

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau bisa tidur diranjangku,"

Baekhyun hendak berdiri, namun Luhan menahannya. Berniat menarik Baekhyun agar tidak meninggalkannya, namun ia menggunakan tangan yang salah. Luhan meringis perih. "Astaga, pelan-pelan." Baekhyun duduk lagi, ia merasa aneh karena mengawatirkan orang asing lebih dari siapapun yang sudah ia kenal lama. Baekhyun merasa aneh saja. Tidak pernah merasakan resah yang sebesar ini.

Luhan hanya diam, "Kau bisa tidur disini, Luhan. Istirahatlah."

"Lalu, kau?"

"Aku akan tidur dibawah,"

"Lantai?" Baekhyun tertawa, Luhan sangat lucu dengan bertanya seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, "Aku akan membawa karpet buluku. Tenang saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak. Ia bergerak dengan gusar, tidak mempedulikan keadaan kaki dan tangannya. Tidur dikasur yang empuk rasanya tidak lebih buruk dari tidur dipangkuan Chanyeol yang menjijikan itu. Dibatang pohon bahkan lebih nyaman. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tertidur, mendengkur kecil. Damai sekali.

Luhan tersenyum, memajukan tangannya untuk membelai helaian-helaian pendek itu. Ia terus mengolok-olok apa yang ia rasakan. "Sepertinya aku mulai ketularan dua penyuka sesama jenis yang menjijikan itu." Ia membayangkan insiden beberapa bulan lalu, Sehun dan Jongin berciuman diatas pohon. Sial sekali.

Luhan tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menakuti siapapun. Tidak pernah. Saat di hutan dua hari yang lalu itu, ia hanya ingin menghampiri Chanyeol. Justru yang hobi menakuti manusia itu Chanyeol. Berlagak mengeluarkan aura-aura kematian yang biasa manusia takuti saat melihat gagak hitam. Anak itu memang berlebihan, dan bermasalah. Luhan hanya penasaran saja. Lelaki tidak bertubuh kecil seperti Baekhyun, lelaki juga tidak memakai jubah setebal itu dengan tudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya. Laki-laki tidak seperti itu. Ia juga tidak paham kenapa Baekhyun mencari bunga-bunga itu entah untuk kepentingan apa. Luhan hanya penasaran.

Dan merasa otaknya mulai ikut bermasalahan karena Chanyeol dan idenya. Menakut-nakuti Baekhyun. Dan itu berhasil.

_"__Kau melihatnya?"_

_Chanyeol mengisyaratkan telepati kepada temannya. Ia bertengger dipundak Luhan. "Ya."_

_"__Apa kau tertarik?" _

_Luhan mengernyit sebentar. "Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menatapnya seolah tidak mengatakan apapun barusan tadi. Chanyeol terbang dan merubah wujudnya. "Kau tahu, seperti yang ketua bilang." _

_"__Ketua? Memangnya dia bilang apa?" _

_Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga! Yang sebenarnya anjing itu aku atau kau sih?"_

_Luhan tak mengerti apapun itu yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, tentang hukum keabadian. Temukan seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik, lalu hap telan dia."_

Luhan terdiam, ia baru ingat. Ia menarik tangannya.

Jadi, Luhan harus memakan Baekhyun begitu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sorry for late update, eonni tau ini udah telaaaaat banget updatenya. Aslinya mau dibarengin sama ff yang lain cuman kayanya makin ngaret. Gamau phpin readers hehe. Sekali lagi maaf ya T-T. Langsung aja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[jasminejas] [cc] [LussiaArchery] [KeepbeefChickenChubu] [baekyeonra] [L] [NoonaLu] [YOONA] [Viyomi] [iqichan] [Zy] [BaixianGurls] [neliamelia] [Guest] [parklili] [Yulyukbaek] [HyuieYunnie] [fitrykusuma39] [lustkai] [linglingpandabear]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**

* * *

**Yang banyak ya... biar ga ngaret ngaret lanjutinnya. Halah.. **


	4. Chapter 3

**_Luhan X Baekhyun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! This is YAOI, and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Baekhyun terbangun, dirinya segera duduk dan melakukan setidaknya peregangan pada tiap-tiap ototnya agar terasa segar. Baekhyun merenung setengah sadar, mencoba mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit nyawanya. Baekhyun mengingat potongan-potongan tentang hari kemarin, serangan psikis sepulangnya dari hutan, dirinya juga tidak akan mendapatkan enam keping emas seperti biasa karena yah begitulah—Baekhyun malas menjelaskannya lagi. Lalu, semalam...

Baekhyun mendadak ingat dengan keberadaan lain di rumah kecilnya. Anak itu menoleh sedikit, meninggikan badannya—Luhan tidak ada disana. Luhan menghilang dari atas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun mengalami serangan panik tiba-tiba, entah kenapa. Dirinya merasa memegang tanggung jawab atas lelaki itu, terlebih Luhan masih terluka agak parah. Baekhyun bahkan meninggalkan perban utuh lain dibawah arah kaki Luhan memujur saat tidur.

Baekhyun berdiri, cepat-cepat berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Mencoba mencari Luhan yang bisa saja kelaparan atau...

Setibanya diambang pintu yang setengah terbuka—Baekhyun terdiam, Luhan ada disitu. Duduk dikursi tunggal, satu-satunya tempat duduk yang ada dimeja kecil dapur miliknya. Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dengan hati-hati, sampai kemudian menepuknya pelan juga bersamaan dengan perasaan ragu-ragu. Luhan hanya menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan itu di kedua matanya, tatapan yang sama dengan semalam. Cara menatapnya itu...

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya terlebih dahulu, merasakan keharusan akan hal itu. Luhan benar-benar pendiam, lebih diam dari siapapun di dunia ini yang pernah ia temui termasuk diri Baekhyun sendiri.

Luhan masih menatap lurus kearahnya, kemudian iris merah tajam itu mengalih kearah jendela. Baekhyun berharap setidaknya sedikit saja, melihat mata itu lebih lama. Dan dirinya mengutuk semua keinginan terpendam dalam hati kecilnya. Luhan itu laki-laki, _okay_? Kalau dirinya menatap kagum, pasti lelaki lain akan jijik. Melihat bagaimana mereka punya kelamin yang sama.

"L-Luhan...?"

Baekhyun berucap sekali lagi. Berharap si pemuda pendiam dengan segala emosi yang terpendam dibalik tatapannya menjawab setidaknya, ya atau tidak. Baekhyun bisa mendengar lelaki yang lain membuang nafas. Seperti lelah.

"Aku butuh perbanku, Baekhyun." Luhan berbicara, tanpa menatap kearahnya. Hati kecil Baekhyun sedikit merasa aneh, tetapi anak itu berusaha menepis segalanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa bergumam _ya_, sangat pelan. Dan berjalan ke kamarnya lagi, mengambil perban yang masih baru.

Ia kembali ke dapur, mengarahkan kaki menuju Luhan yang masih duduk tenang diatas kursi miliknya. Baekhyun tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi... Baekhyun tidak bisa mengobati Luhan dengan posisi yang membelakanginya sekarang. Akhirnya, Baekhyun memilih tiba tepat dihadapan Luhan, membuat pemuda itu menatap kearahnya.

Baekhyun meremat benda yang ada ditangannya dan bergerak dengan sangat kikuk. "Kemarikan tanganmu," Baekhyun ingin mendudukkan dirinya karena merasa tidak nyaman kalau berdiri seperti ini. Tetapi tidak sopan juga karena nanti malah seolah-olah Baekhyun mengejek Luhan dengan berjongkok dan berujung menghadap pada peni—

_Sial_! _Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, menyentakkan penolakan atas pemikirannya. Benar-benar seperti orang bingung, dan Luhan juga menatapnya seperti itu sekarang. Tetapi Luhan tidak berniat menanyakan apa yang tengah terjadi pada si tuan rumah, dirinya malah diam. Membiarkan Baekhyun berfantasi pada pikirannya sesuka hatinya.

Luhan tidak kunjung mengulurkan tangannya, dan akhirnya Baekhyun lah yang dengan segenap keberanian menarik halus tangan yang lebih besar itu keatas meja. Semuanya bergetar, Baekhyun bergetar. Kaki-kakinya mendadak melemas dengan semua panas berpusat pada wajahnya. Secara keseluruhan. Sial, itu begitu mengganggu.

Baekhyun berusaha fokus pada kegiatan mengganti perban itu. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran karena Luhan menatapnya tajam. Seolah-olah ingin menusuk Baekhyun saat itu juga. Tangannya sudah berkeringat di cuaca yang selalu dingin di daerahnya, dan itu memuakkan. Seolah panas dan dingin ditubuhnya mengalir tidak rata dan sama sekali tidak sempurna. Jantungnya berpacu berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih kencang.

Ini tidak membantu.

Baekhyun merasa kacau.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menerima tamu tak terduga dirumahnya, dan dirinya benar-benar merasakan yang namanya _kegugupan_. Ia benar-benar gugup, susah bergerak dan tampak bodoh.

Baekhyun terus merasakan nadinya berdenyut-denyut seiring sentuhan antara tangan dengan kulit Luhan yang terluka. Walaupun tidak halus, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Batinnya mengatakan seperti itu. Mereka terus bergesekkan, dan Baekhyun mengutuk setiap kesenangan itu.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun hendak berlalu dengan perban yang kotor—bekas luka Luhan dengan darah yang banyak itu menuju luar. Berniat membuangnya saja. Tetapi disaat ia berbalik, satu tangan yang terpikirkan malah menariknya. Menariknya sangat pelan, namun mampu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan secara spontan gerakannya itu. Baekhyun menoleh dengan takut-takut, merasa gembira dengan mata itu tetapi tidak dengan tatapan intimidasi yang berlebihan miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya.

Baekhyun merasa itu hanya efek dari kedua iris Luhan yang merah saja. Ia mulai paham. Luhan tidak pernah menatap tajam, Luhan hanya diam. Dan segala hal dibalik semuanya, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Itu hanya pengaruh dari warna matanya yang tajam. Ya, hanya pengaruh warna matanya saja. Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dengan gagasan itu.

"Aku ingin membuang ini." Baekhyun lebih bisa bersantai dengan nada bicaranya.

"Jangan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau sendirian."

Baekhyun rasanya ingin tertawa. Kenapa Luhan mendadak menjadi konyol begitu? Tetapi menertawai tamu kesannya tidak sopan, terlebih Luhan sedang sakit. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu, atau Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan menggambarkannya?

"Luhan, aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar saja. Kau lihat—" Baekhyun menunjukkan jemari kurusnya kearah pintu yang tepat berada di depan mereka. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. "Disitu pintunya."

Luhan langsung melepaskan pegangannya, "_Oh_..." Baekhyun melihat sikap Luhan yang agak berubah. "Aku tidak tahu."

Luhan menunduk, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan sampai keluar dari pintu itu. Lihat saja, kau boleh menghukumku kalau sampai sebelah kakiku yang lain ikut menapak keluar pintu."

"Kenapa aku harus menghukummu?"

Sial! Luhan bersikap lucu tetapi dirinya tidak tahu tentang apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Dirinya tiba, membuka pintu lalu membuang bekas perban itu—bahkan tanpa menapakkan salah satu kakinya keluar. Dan menutupnya dengan cepat, segera.

"Lihat?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak menjawab. "Kau orang yang sangat diam, Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa sengaja. Dan itu mengundang Luhan untuk menatap kearahnya, Baekhyun menegak ludahnya tanpa sadar. Dirinya merasa menyinggung Luhan.

"..."

"_Oh_, maaf. A-aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Akhirnya Luhan diam. Dan mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke luar jendela. Baekhyun lalu berjalan, dan Luhan menarik lengannya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun ingin mengutuk setiap yang ia rasakan karena sentuhan Luhan pagi ini. Ini benar-benar membuatnya panas.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan ragu, Luhan menatapnya lagi. Kenapa Luhan sangat takut ditinggalkan?

"Aku ingin melihat persediaan makanan."

Luhan hanya diam lalu melepaskannya. Baekhyun benar-benar berjalan untuk melihat kesetiap kotak makanannya. Semuanya kosong. Baekhyun mendesah berat karena sebal harus berurusan dengan pasar lagi pagi ini.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" Baekhyun hendak melompat lantaran kaget dengan posisi Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Tepat dibelakangnya. Baekhyun masih diam, tidak menoleh karena ia tahu benar jarak dada Luhan yang lebih tinggi menempel tepat di punggung kurusnya. Dan nafas Luhan terasa sangat panas disekitar tengkuk hingga lehernya. Belakang telinganya merasakan gelitikan-gelitikan samar, hanya karena nafas Luhan. Sial! Hanya karena nafas Luhan.

"Baekhyun?"

"..."

Baekhyun masih membeku dalam posisinya.

"Baek—"

"Bisakah kau mundur sedikit Luhan?"

Rasanya benar-benar intim! Dan Luhan merasakan dirinya yang ceroboh, "_Oh_, maaf." Luhan mundur dua langkah. Setelah beberapa detik, baru Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun berusaha melupakan tentang Luhan yang secara tidak langsung atau langsung akan memeluknya, entahlah. Baekhyun berdehem, "Aku perlu membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau tetap dirumah?"

Luhan terdiam kemudian menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau. Aku ikut denganmu."

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya. Bagaimana lagi? Luhan tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan hari terasa sama. Tetapi Baekhyun merasakan perbedaan karena ia mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur diatas ranjangnya sendiri. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat setelah separuh nyawanya terkumpul keseluruhan. Semalam, Luhan yang disini... _bukan aku_. Lalu dimana Luhan? Bagaimana bisa dirinya berada diatas kasur sedangkan ingatannya mengatakan dengan jelas. Baekhyun tidur dikarpet, persis seperti malam kemarin.

Apakah dirinya tidur sambil berjalan atau sejenisnya? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Baekhyun terus bertanya. Ia memutuskan turun dari atas ranjangnya dengan cepat, kali ini dirinya tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Rumah ini begitu kecil dan seluruh sekat bisa dilihat dengan hanya sekali tatap. Semuanya muat jika dilihat sekaligus walaupun menggunakan sebelah bola mata. Tetapi Luhan tidak ada.

Luhan menghilang dan—

"Baekhyun..."

Sial! Baekhyun sudah benar-benar akan melompat kebelakang dengan kemungkinan besar terjungkal ke lantai kayu rumahnya. Itu Luhan, dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat membalik. Dirinya hampir saja menjerit kalau saja Luhan tidak menyela, "Aku bawakan buruan untukmu."

Itu rusa, rusa yang sangat besar. Dan Luhan menyeretnya, masih menyisakan darah yang jelas tercetak disetiap jengkal lantainya. Kenapa Luhan repot-repot membawakan daging itu sepert—tidak! Itu adalah hewan utuh!

"L-Luhan..."

"Ayo, masaklah. Kau butuh lebih banyak makan."

Nada bicara Luhan sangat berbeda. Dan Baekhyun sedikit tersipu dengan kenyataan bahwa Luhan peduli dengan apa yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Kemungkinan besar yang lain adalah... Luhan juga yang memindahkan dirinya dari karpet ke ranjangnya sendiri.

Seluruh panas berpusat pada wajahnya lagi, sama seperti kemarin.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak sedikit. "_Eum_..."

Baekhyun memainkan kakinya. "Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya karena tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya, Luhan."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun langsung melotot, "B-Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak bisa menghabiskan daging sebanyak ini sendirian. Aku juga belum pernah memasak daging."

Luhan tidak akan salah paham 'kan?

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kau bisa memakannya bersamaku. Atau membaginya ke tetangga sebelah rumahmu, akan jauh lebih baik. _Oh,_soal itu... aku mengetahui sedikit tentang memasak daging rusa. Kurang lebih."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sanggup dengan semuanya! Luhan benar-benar peduli dan—entahlah. Baekhyun merasakan Luhan yang jauh lebih banyak berbicara ketimbang kemarin. Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lega juga nyaman dan debaran sialan ini malah terus-terusan meningkat. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh ingin mengiris jantungnya saja.

"Ayo!"

Baekhyun hanya menurut. Dan ia cukup takjub dengan pengetahuan Luhan. Luhan terluka dibagian tangannya, dan Baekhyun hampir sering menjerit karena Luhan terus-terusan akan terkena air panas. Dirinya merasakan kekhawatiran atas Luhan dengan sangat berlebihan.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memerah berkali-kali, walaupun dirinya tidak bercermin. Tetapi posisi intim yang persis terjadi, sama persis dengan yang kemarin membuat Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh merasa gila! Luhan terus-terusan menempel di belakangnya saat menginstruksi pembakaran daging ditungku. Baekhyun ingin mendorong Luhan tetapi perasaan kecilnya ingin posisi ini bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tidak jarang Luhan mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, membenarkan tangan Baekhyun agar lebih benar. Itu membuat mereka secara tidak langsung seperti saling memeluk.

Baekhyun terus mengutuk debaran itu berkali-kali.

Luhan memaksa dirinya untuk makan lebih banyak, Baekhyun hanya menurut saja karena ia mulai merasakan telah menemukan teman, _ya teman _yang baik. Luhan ternyata tidak sediam yang ia kira, Luhan banyak bicara tetapi jarang tersenyum. Hanya seperti itu.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar panggilan itu. Mereka sengaja makan di atas karpet dikamar Baekhyun. Karena menyadari Baekhyun hanya memiliki satu kursi makan saja.

"Ya?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Luhan sudah mendekat disamping dan—

Ia menjilat sedikit sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menegang. Kali ini jantungnya serasa berhenti. Apakah _shock_nya akan kambuh setelah ini?

Luhan masih dengan posisi seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya diam. Tetapi tak lama, Luhan menjauh sedikit demi sedikit. Baekhyun tak memungkiri keinginannya untuk merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi ini aneh. Laki-laki tidak melakukan itu pada laki-laki lain. Dan Luhan memulai semuanya, membuat Baekhyun seperti—Baekhyun juga tidak tahu.

Baekhyun masih diam. Tenggelam dalam setiap pemikiran yang masuk akal atau tidaknya.

Luhan berujar, "Maaf..." sangat pelan. Dan Baekhyun merasakan kecanggungan diantara mereka pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun maupun Luhan masih saling diam. Tidak mencoba berbicara dengan satu sama lain karena canggung. Baekhyun selalu mengingat kejadian pagi ini. Itu sangat mengganggu otaknya, bayangan Luhan melakukan itu kepadanya selalu berputar-putar samar dikepalanya. Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain berfantasi sendiri.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pakaian tebalnya, karena malam ini benar-benar dingin. Ia berpikir daerahnya akan mulai beku seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Baekhyun ingin menanyakan segala hal kepada Luhan tetapi terlalu malu. Dirinya juga bingung harus memulainya darimana. Mereka berdua duduk diatas karpet.

Luhan mengenakan pakaian lengan pendek seadanya. "K-Kau tidak kedinginan?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka dengan sangat ragu.

Luhan kemudian menoleh, dan menggeleng. "Aku kepanasan."

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Luhan ucapkan tadi. Ini benar-benar dingin. "Kau kedinginan?" Luhan bertanya sangat pelan tetapi tidak mengurangi segala hal yang memang seperti dirinya.

Luhan tetap berbicara tanpa tersenyum, sekalipun ia menunjukkan sedikit rasa peduli. Baekhyun menoleh sedikit, "Begitulah."

Baekhyun meringkuk kecil didalam pakaian besar miliknya, "Tidurlah." Luhan berkata lagi dan itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa pemuda itu banyak menanyakan segala hal kepada Baekhyun dan itu tentang Baekhyun. Tentang dirinya.

Baekhyun menunduk, panas diwajahnya datang lagi. "K-Kau pindahlah keatas Luhan."

Sedangkan Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau dirimu masih disini." Luhan baru mengerti. _Oh_, dalam hatinya. Maksudnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur karena Luhan berada diatas karpetnya. Kalaupun mereka tidur bersama rasanya tidak—tunggu, _Apa? Tidak tidak!_

Luhan menutupi segala pemikiran anehnya sambil menatap lurus. Baekhyun mengernyit, "Luhan..."

Luhan mengarahkan pandangan kearah Baekhyun, "Kau tidur diatas saja, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap bingung, "Tapi Luhan, kau masih terluka dan—"

"Tidurlah di kasurmu. Kau bisa beku kalau terus-terusan tidur dibawah." Baekhyun mengalah tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya diam tanpa menjawab Luhan yang memang tidak bertanya. Luhan hanya menyuruhnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri, dan naik keatas kasurnya. Sial, ini sangat dingin! Seluruh permukaan kasurnya serasa seperti es. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa, ini dingin."

Luhan meraba permukaan kasur termasuk selimutnya, dan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan pakaian tebalnya. Dinginnya masuk sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku akan tidur denganmu."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, "A-Apa?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, kau tidur berdua bersamaku diatas kasur. Kurasa itu tidak akan membuatmu kedinginan lagi."

Baekhyun baru mengerti, Luhan mengajaknya tidur beriringan bukan tidur yang—_Sial_! _Apa yang aku pikirkan_?

Baekhyun terlalu banyak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak hari ini. Luhan bermaksud membuatnya hangat, bukan mengajaknya ke hal-hal seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia naik keatas kasur sambil setengah menggeram, kulitnya terasa ditusuk. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang sudah naik dan berbaring.

Baekhyun menarik selimut dan membuat mereka berdua berada dalam satu kesatuan. Baekhyun berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia merutuk rasa dingin yang masih datang. Ini tidak membantu. Baekhyun baru akan berdiri tetapi Luhan sudah bergerak lalu—

Lalu memeluknya.

Luhan memeluknya. Baekhyun melotot kaget, kemudian melihat sedikit ke arah tangan Luhan yang mem_block_ perutnya. Baekhyun merasakan getaran itu lagi. "Kemarilah," seru Luhan sambil menarik Baekhyun agar menyamping dan tenggelam dalam dadanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira akan jadi seperti ini.

Rasanya benar-benar hangat. Luhan tidak bohong kalau mengatakan dirinya kepanasan, Luhan memang panas. Dan itu membuat rasa beku pada diri Baekhyun lambat laun berkurang. Baekhyun merasakan dirinya yang merasa nyaman, kemudian mengantuk secara perlahan.

Baekhyun tidur dalam pelukan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih merasakannya. Ia masih merasakan sosok Luhan yang memeluk erat dirinya hingga pagi ini. Baekhyun merasa tidak mau melepaskannya. Baekhyun ingin terus seperti ini. Baekhyun ingin—

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Itu suara Luhan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun terkejut, tetapi ia baru bangun tidur. Itu membuat segala yang ia lakukan menjadi lambat. Baekhyun mendongak pelan, dan langsung menghadap ke wajah itu. Mata merah itu menatap kearahnya sangat dalam. Baekhyun kembali memeluk Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Masih mengantuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan mengeratkan sentuhannya dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Terasa sangat halus. Luhan terkikik sangat kecil, hingga Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"_Mmhh_..."

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin mandi."

Baekhyun langsung mendongak, "Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akhirnya bisa update wkwkwkw. Eonni gatau mesti bilang apa. Langsung aja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[jasminejas] [Keepbeef Chicken Chubu] [HyuieYunnie] [neli amelia] [lustkai] [baekyeonra] [Zy] [byunxikim] [Viyomi] [BaixianGurls] [ling-ling pandabear]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Luhan X Baekhyun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! This is YAOI, and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mungkin agak aneh bagi Baekhyun untuk menuruti kemauan tamu nya ini. Terlebih, ini mandi. Mandi? Apa Luhan benar-benar kepanasan sampai-sampai ingin mandi? Kenapa Luhan begitu bodoh? Tapi sungguh, pagi ini terasa sangat dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Kenapa Luhan minta mandi? Untuk apa?

Baekhyun terus berpikir di setiap langkahnya. Setengah berjalan sambil merenung sedikit, bahkan dirinya sempat tersandung bebatuan hutan atau akar pohon pinus beberapa kali tadi. Sungguh, Baekhyun masih tidak habis pikir dengan Luhan. Untuk apa mandi di hawa yang sedingin ini?

Namun, Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu banyak bertanya. Dirinya lebih memilih diam dan menuruti saja kemauan Luhan dengan menunjukkan anak sungai terdekat yang kemungkinan—yah, beku. Sial! Ini benar-benar dingin! Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari jubah tebalnya, apalagi berhenti untuk mengusap-usap lengannya yang bergetar. Baekhyun ingin berteriak kalau ini sangat dingin!

Luhan hanya diam, seperti anak domba penurut yang mengikuti langkah peternaknya. Tetapi lelaki diam itu sesekali berbicara hanya untuk mengingatkan, _awas tersandung Baek! Ada batu..._ dan sejenisnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Masa bodoh.

Tetapi sekali lagi, Luhan sudah mengingatkan kalau di depan ada akar pohon yang melintang sangat jelas, terletak beberapa langkah di depan Baekhyun. Jelas saja, itu sangat besar dan Luhan bisa melihatnya dengan mata telanjang. Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan Luhan karena sibuk menghangatkan diri. Sampai kemudian dirinya tersandung. Kali ini benar-benar tersandung dan—

"_AKH_!"

Baekhyun berteriak sangat keras, langsung jatuh dari posisi duduknya hingga terbaring. Menggeliat, tidak bisa tenang. Ia terkena jebakan hewan!

"Baekhyun!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Immortal Beast**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Luhan berteriak, berlari kearah anak itu. Baekhyun masih berteriak sakit, meringis sambil sesekali hendak menyentuh kakinya. Tetapi tidak berani. "_Ngh.."_

Baekhyun berani bersumpah dirinya akan benar-benar menangis setelah ini. "Darahmu banyak sekali." Luhan mengambangkan tangannya di atas betis Baekhyun yang penuh luka. Ini semacam panah, Luhan tahu itu tidak terlihat beracun tetapi rasanya pasti sakit. Baekhyun merasakan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuknya.

Luhan sudah bertekad, jika seperti ini terus Baekhyun pasti terpaksa akan kehilangan sebelah kakinya. Luhan langsung mencabut panah kecil itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi. "_ARGH_!" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Ini sangat sakit. Dan Luhan merasa tidak tega. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh menangis. Beruntung lukanya tidak dalam.

"Baek, tahan sebentar. M-maafkan aku..."

Luhan berseru takut-takut, sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebelum ini. "_Ngh_..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, meremas tanah sampai memasuki kuku-kukunya.

"Sungainya ada di sebelah mana?" Luhan bertanya seperti orang tergesa, panik dan seperti itulah.

Sedangkan Baekhyun merasakan telinganya akan tuli, tetapi dirinya berusaha untuk menjawab. Hanya diam, lalu tangannya mengarah ke sebelah utara. Luhan menengok. Mereka sudah dekat. Di sana ada sungai kecil, sangat jernih. Luhan rasa itu lumayan bagus, agar Baekhyun bisa sedikit merasa lebih baik.

Luhan merasa tidak pantas jika harus menuntun Baekhyun sedangkan berbicara saja anak itu tidak sanggup. Akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya dengan mengarahkan tangan di punggung juga bawah lutut Baekhyun sebelum itu.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu merespon karena sakit hebat akibat lukanya masih ada.

Setelah sampai, Luhan menurunkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun di pinggir sungai. Dengan menyisihkan jubah panjang anak itu terlebih dahulu kemudian memasukkan sebelah kaki Baekhyun ke dalam air. Baekhyun menjerit. Merasakan sakit dan beku secara bersamaan. Baekhyun masih menangis.

Luhan jadi merasa bersalah berkali-kali lipat lagi. "Baek, apakah sakit sekali?" Luhan merasakan perbedaan akan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun. Luhan tidak seperti ini, dirinya tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain kecuali keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dirinya lebih sering lari dari perang, menepis betapa pengecutnya dirinya sebagai bagian penting dari kawanan karena meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sungguh berani itu di belakang hingga tewas.

_Tetapi kenapa?_

Luhan merasa bodoh setelah merenung. _Hey_! Baekhyun terluka di sini. Luhan merasa lebih bodoh lagi karena seharusnya dirinya bertindak seperti niatan awalnya. Baekhyun masih diam. Bibirnya bergetar karena hawa dingin, dan memejamkan matanya rapat juga menggigit bibirnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit pada kakinya. Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dirinya bukan Chanyeol yang tahu segala hal tentang tanaman liar yang tak terduga—yang ternyata bisa di buat untuk obat. Luhan hanyalah Luhan.

Entahlah, dirinya lebih banyak berpikir kali ini. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu. Baekhyun tersadar akan pergerakan sosok lain di sebelahnya, anak itu membuka kedua mata sampai di buat membelalak. Apa yang Luhan lakukan?!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan hanya diam. Melepaskan seluruhnya sampai semua bagian tubuhnya yang pucat itu tampak jelas di mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan sakitnya hilang secara perlahan, dan di gantikan dengan rasa panas yang berpusat pada kedua pipinya lagi. Sial! Baekhyun tidak bermaksud memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu dengan keadaan kakinya yang seperti ini. Luhan memperburuk semuanya.

Lelaki yang di tanyai tadi masih diam, dan mulai bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam air sungai. Baekhyun meringis kecil melihat pergerakan Luhan, dirinya bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya air ini saat menyentuh kakinya. Bagaimana jika semua itu menenggelamkan tubuhnya? Baekhyun berpikir kemungkinan dirinya akan mati bisa saja terjadi.

Baekhyun membuang mukanya, menghindari matanya agar tidak menatap ke bagian kemaluan Luhan. Sialan! Baekhyun berani bersumpah dirinya hanya pernah melihat miliknya sendiri! Baekhyun tidak berani melihat punya orang lain walaupun terkadang teman mainnya dulu mengajak buang air kecil bersama, atau bahkan saat dirinya tidak sengaja memergoki dua temannya sedang melakukan seks! Sungguh!

Dan Luhan yang mendekat kali ini membuat Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mati. Seluruh wajahnya panas, selalu seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dirinya merasakan ini kepada lelaki lain. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya lagi, sebisanya. Baekhyun takut, sangat takut. Dirinya tidak bisa menebak kepribadian Luhan. Lelaki itu bisa tiba-tiba diam, tiba-tiba peduli atau bahkan _agak_ banyak bicara. Semuanya aneh, terlalu sulit untuk memecahkannya.

Luhan mendekat, kali ini sudah menempel di antara kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka sambil mengelus pelan betis Baekhyun. "Aku perlu membersihkan lukamu."

Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Luhan berniat baik, Baekhyun tahu. Hanya saja ekspresinya yang tidak meyakinkan. Luhan benar-benar membersihkan lukanya. Rasa beku yang Baekhyun eluhkan tadi berubah menjadi hangat dan nyaman. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan, lukanya sudah tidak seberapa sakit. Tetapi tangan itu...

Mengelus dengan halus, membuat bercak-bercak kental darahnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan mengalir melewati mereka sampai ke hilir sungai. Sungai ini kecil, tetapi berbentuk memanjang dan Baekhyun yakin airnya turun hingga desa tempatnya tinggal. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidak, sentuhan ini tidak hanya membuat kesan pada lukanya, tetapi juga rangsangan sendiri pada jantungnya. Jelas saja, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Luhan seperti itu lagi, kembali diam seperti pertama kali Baekhyun melihat kearah mata merahnya. Luhan itu penuh misteri, tidak bisa di tebak dan menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia di balik tatapannya. Baekhyun sangat yakin, walaupun dirinya tidak ingin ikut campur ke dalam urusan orang lain.

Di saat Baekhyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya, orang yang di pikirkan malah menghentikan aktivitasnya. Membuat Baekhyun langsung berpindah pada posisinya sekarang, dimana seharusnya ia berada. Luhan menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun menunduk agak takut, "A-ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin ikut mandi bersamaku?"

Baekhyun mendongak, merasakan pipinya memanas lagi sambil langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. "A-apa?" Baekhyun berdehem sedikit, berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang terasa sedikit aneh hanya karena mendengar ajakan Luhan.

_Mandi bersama?_

Mandi bersama Luhan?

"Kenapa?"

Luhan balik bertanya dengan dahi yang di kerutkan dalam. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun ingin berteriak langsung di hadapan Luhan dengan menanyakan apa maksudnya mengutarakan ajakan seperti itu. Tetapi, di sisi lain Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena Luhan menatap seolah Baekhyun menyinggungnya. Seolah Luhan benar-benar ingin. Baekhyun ingin berpikir positif, tapi... apakah semua itu bisa dirinya lakukan?

Baekhyun berpikir lagi. Luhan sudah baik, membawakan makanan untuknya kemarin dengan keadaan yang masih belum baik karena Luhan sempat ambruk di depan pintu belakang rumahnya. Baekhyun bergumam, mencoba berpikir dan berprasangka baik saja pada Luhan. Mungkin Luhan hanya ingin mengajak Baekhyun mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang kacau ini. Mungkin. Lagipula Luhan juga laki-laki, apa yang Baekhyun takutkan?

"Baekhyun?"

Luhan menatapnya lagi. Bertanya dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Baekhyun ingin mengumpat, kenapa Luhan punya banyak sekali ekspresi yang bisa di pakaikan untuk menggambarkan keinginannya? Kenapa?

Baekhyun merasa dirinya terlihat sangat bodoh. Baekhyun sangat kikuk saat ini. "_Eum_.. baiklah." Ia berseru sangat kecil. Dan itu membuat Luhan melemparkan senyum kearahnya.

Baekhyun ingin menyumpahi segala hal, _kenapa Luhan selalu seperti itu_?! Tidak bisakah Luhan sekali saja... tidak membuat Baekhyun penasaran akan dirinya, dan segala rahasia di balik matanya itu?

"Tapi, kau harus melepaskan pakaianmu terlebih dahulu."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun bertanya kaget. Nadanya sedikit meninggi. Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun berpikir ulang, kalau ia hendak mandi... tentu saja harus melepaskan pakaian.

"..."

"B-baiklah..." Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan atasannya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menanggalkan celananya dengan hati-hati.

Luhan hanya diam, menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan segala hal di balik jubahnya. Baekhyun sangat..._ cantik_. Luhan terpaku untuk sementara, mengamati betapa indahnya kulit itu—kulit yang selalu tersembunyi di balik jubah dengan tudung besar. Kemudian jemari tangan Baekhyun yang sangat kecil, telapak tangannya yang sangat ingin Luhan genggam juga bibirnya... Luhan ingin menciu—_tunggu..._

_Sialan!_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun yang kali ini memasang ekspresi bingung. Luhan mendongak, bergumam sedikit hingga kembali pada akal sehatnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun mencoba turun, sangat pelan. Luhan merasa anak itu masih merasa buruk pada kakinya jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk membantu. Sungguh, kulit Baekhyun benar-benar halus. Ini sangat halus! Punggungnya, dadanya, dan semuanya... Luhan bisa gila.

"Dingin..."

Baekhyun berseru takut. Sangat terlihat dari cara bicaranya, dan Luhan menatap bingung. Luhan tidak ingin memakannya, bahkan memasang tampang seperti itu juga tidak. Kenapa Baekhyun harus takut? Luhan ingin bertanya tetapi di rasa tidak terlalu perlu. Dirinya hanya diam, kemudian mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Memegangi lengannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya yang bisa saja habis atau jantungnya yang mungkin akan berhenti mendadak. Luhan benar, Luhan itu panas. Tubuh Luhan itu panas, dan Baekhyun baru tahu kalau Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti mandi kalau dirinya memang tidak merasa gerah. Tetapi sungguh, air ini sangat dingin tadinya. Namun, saat Luhan mendekat, menyentuh seluruh lengannya dengan telapak besar miliknya—Baekhyun merasakan suhu air di sekitarnya berubah. Airnya tiba-tiba menjadi hangat, seperti air di dekat gunung api.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, tersenyum malu. Itu sangat lucu. Luhan mendadak merasa gemas.

"Ini hangat."

Luhan tersenyum setelahnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuatnya merasa... entahlah. Luhan tidak pernah merasakan hal ini kepada siapapun, terutama pada laki-laki. Luhan selalu jujur kalau dirinya mengatakan Jongin dan Sehun yang melakukan seks itu menjijikan. Luhan berani bersumpah, itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Apalagi mereka sama-sama laki-laki, dan itu terasa agak aneh. Chanyeol sering mengejek dirinya karena tidak punya kekasih atau sejenisnya. Chanyeol bahkan lebih menjijikkan. Anak itu menyukai anak petinggi ras mereka, manusia yang jauh lebih dingin dari Luhan. Entahlah, Luhan lupa siapa namanya. Intinya seperti itu.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa Baekhyun membuat dirinya memandang berbeda, bahkan merasakan sesuatu yang baru?

Baekhyun sedikit bisa menopang dirinya. Air membuat tubuhnya ringan, dan arus sungai ini sangat kecil jadi Baekhyun menikmatinya. Baekhyun tidak pernah menikmati acara mandinya. Tetapi, ini terasa sangat hangat.

Baekhyun membelakangi Luhan, anak itu sibuk membersihkan punggung juga lengannya. Luhan tercenung, pikirannya terpecah menjadi dua. Dirinya melambung jauh dengan membanding-bandingkan apa yang ia rasakan sebelum bertemu Baekhyun dan sesudahnya, namun matanya sibuk mengamati kegiatan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengelus-elus kulitnya yang sangat halus. Luhan merasakan dorongan.

_"__Temukan seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik, lalu hap telan dia."_

Luhan merasakan dorongan itu. Luhan tahu. Ini semua hanya pengaruh dari hukum keabadian. Sebuah kehormatan tertinggi yang bisa siapapun raih, jika sudah mempunyai keabadian. Artinya, Luhan bisa hidup selamanya, tidak bisa mati. Bisa memenangkan perang untuk bangsanya, rasnya, dan di pandang ke atas oleh kawanannya. Semuanya akan mendongak kepadanya. Luhan bisa mengalahkan semuanya, bahkan ketua sekaligus. Luhan bisa memerintah petinggi-petinggi seenaknya, Luhan bisa memimpin perang hanya dengan perintah.

Luhan bisa mendapatkan tahtanya, Luhan mampu mendapatkan semuanya. Orang yang membuatnya tertarik, artinya Luhan harus memakannya.

Meminum darahnya, memakan dagingnya agar bersatu pada tubuhnya. Membuatnya abadi.

_Hukum keabadian..._

Luhan berubah tanpa sadar. Taring nya mulai memanjang, sedikit bulu hitamnya muncul di bagian lengan dan penuh sampai punggung. Luhan akan memakan anak ini—orang yang membuatnya tertarik, disini.

Hidup ratusan tahun tanpa luka, tidak akan sebanding dengan keabadian yang bisa membuatmu kuat selamanya.

Luhan mendekat, membuat jarak mereka menipis dalam diam. Luhan mengangkat tangannya, kuku panjangnya sudah ingin menggores punggung itu. Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan membersihkan pundaknya, namun ia mulai sadar akan sosok lain yang berjarak sangat dekat. Ini pasti Luhan, rasanya seperti itu. Tetapi, kenapa rasanya sangat panas? Tidak, Luhan tidak terasa sepanas ini. Ini...

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar Luhan menghentikan gerakannya, ia membeku. Luhan mendadak menjadi takut. Tetapi, ia mulai sadar Baekhyun menatap kearahnya tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut. Anak itu malah bingung. Apakah wujudnya yang tadi menghilang secara mendadak? Tetapi kenapa?

Kenapa dorongan itu rasanya tidak benar-benar seperti itu?

Kenapa Luhan tidak ingin membuat laki-laki ini menjadi santapan nya? Kenapa Luhan hanya ingin lebih dekat, dan menyentuhnya?

_Kenapa?_

Luhan masih diam, menatap kearah dua netra itu yang sama-sama menatap kearahnya. Luhan merasa semua tujuan awalnya kacau, hancur hanya karena anak ini. Anak ini bukan makanan, anak ini...

_Bagus, kau membuatku ingin menerkammu sekarang juga. _

Dalam artian lain...

Luhan memakan bibir Baekhyun. Membuat anak itu terkejut, terdorong ke belakang sampai ke tepian. Luhan menciumnya, seperti menyalurkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa lelaki itu katakan. Baekhyun tidak tahu, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Ini aneh. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya mencium laki-laki lain, kan?

Semuanya sangat tiba-tiba, terjadi begitu saja. Baekhyun tidak tahu. Matanya terus terbuka, sampai melihat kedua kelopak Luhan yang terpejam sangat rapat. Sangat menikmatinya. Baekhyun masih diam, tetapi sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutan itu.

Luhan meraba kulit pinggangnya, membuat Baekhyun melenguh sedikit kemudian memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya juga. Melakukan seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan. Baekhyun tidak punya pengalaman apapun dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah mencium ataupun di cium siapapun. Ini yang pertama. Sedikit kasar, sulit di imbangi, tetapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Luhan sudah bertindak dengan mengalungkan tangan Baekhyun di lehernya. Membuat jarak mereka lebih dekat, menempel dan menyatu.

"_Mmhh..."_

_Oh_, Baekhyun bisa gila. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya yang habis, dan Luhan seperti bisa menebak isi hati Baekhyun dengan melepaskan langsung tautan bibir mereka.

Nafas Luhan mendominasi suhu di antara mereka. Panas, seluruh air yang merendamnya jadi panas. Tetapi Baekhyun menyukainya.

Luhan mengulurkan jemarinya, menuju sudut bibir Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. Mengusap air liur mereka yang menyatu dan tercecer sedikit di luar bibir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan bergumam sangat lirih, Baekhyun hanya diam.

"..."

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun. Aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih dari ini."

Luhan memeluknya, merangkul pinggangnya hingga merapat. Membuat sesuatu di bawah mereka menempel. Baekhyun melenguh, lalu Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya dari belakang telinga, turun ke leher, kemudian mengecup-ngecup pundak kurus Baekhyun.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Baekhyun."

"_Nghhh_..."

Luhan mengusapi dadanya perlahan, penuh hasrat dan sangat lembut. Baekhyun merinding, merasakan sengatan-sengatan yang menyenangkan dan membuatnya lumpuh.

Luhan memeluknya lagi, kemudian mencium bibirnya lagi. Terus seperti itu, hingga tak terasa beberapa menit berlalu. Itu membuat Baekhyun sulit bernafas lagi.

Baekhyun menunduk setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Baekhyun ingin pingsan saja. Ia tidak sanggup dengan semua sentuhan menyenangkan ini. Baekhyun tidak sanggup.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, mengelus rahang Luhan perlahan. "Luhan..."

Luhan hanya tersenyum, masih menyembunyikan segala hal di balik mata merahnya. "Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tanpa di sadari.

Luhan ingin memakan Baekhyun, tetapi dalam persepsi yang lain. Luhan menginginkan Baekhyun.

"_Aahhh..."_

Luhan mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ini akan menjadi acara mandi paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada.

Luhan tidak bodoh, ia tahu semua tahapan-tahapannya—karena terlalu sering melihat Jongin dan Sehun melakukannya di rumah mereka.

Luhan menempelkan kemaluan mereka, membuat keduanya saling bergesekkan. "_Ah.. ngh.." _Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan getaran yang lebih dahsyat. Membuatnya benar-benar ingin pingsan. Ini luar biasa.

"_Ngh..._ Luhan..."

Baekhyun berseru. Luhan melumat bibirnya, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi kecipak basah. Lidah mereka saling bertautan.

"Aku ingin melakukannya."

Luhan meremas bokong Baekhyun, sebelum kemudian ia menunduk untuk masuk ke dalam air dan—

"_AHH_!" Baekhyun menjerit, membusungkan dadanya tinggi. "B-berhenti! _Ahh.. _Luhan, _ahh.. _tidak!" Baekhyun meremas tanah di tepian sungai, merasa itu sanggaan paling tepat untuk tubuhnya yang rasanya sudah akan limbung saja. Luhan memasukkan kejantannya ke dalam mulutnya. Menarik ulur lidahnya, memenuhi nya ke dalam mulut yang hangat dan itu terasa geli... juga membuatnya gila!

"Luhan! _Ahh.. ouh.. _berhenti!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis kenikmatan ini tetapi tidak bisa.

Baekhyun menyandarkan lehernya ke tanah, memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggigit bibir untuk menahan semuanya. Ini luar biasa. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendesah dan mendesah sangat keras. Tidak peduli akan tenggorokannya yang bisa sakit setelah itu. Masa bodoh! Ini hutan, dan tidak ada siapapun di sini selain mereka.

"_Aah... a-ah_... Luhan!"

Baekhyun berteriak, di temani suatu yang datang dan menyembur jauh ke dalam mulut Luhan. Membuat pandangannya memutih sebentar, kelegaan yang luar biasa. Dadanya naik-turun, berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah, juga jantungnya yang berbalap-balap.

Semuanya tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

Luhan naik secara perlahan, dengan gerakan menjilati dari bawah perut hingga naik dan itu tidak bisa lagi membuat Baekhyun diam. Baekhyun menjerit lagi. "_AHH_! _Ahh.. ngh.. ah..."_

Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Lidah Luhan membuatnya frustasi dan menginginkannya lagi, walaupun mulut ini ingin selalu berbohong.

Luhan tiba di atasnya. Menciumnya lagi, membuat Baekhyun mendongak untuk mengemis bibir itu, juga lidah berjuta getaran yang menakjubkan. Luhan menguasai keseluruhan atas dirinya. Semuanya. Luhan sudah menyelipkan jemarinya di antara bokongnya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti melenguh. Baekhyun terlalu polos untuk ini, Baekhyun selalu berpikir kotor padahal dirinya tidak benar-benar paham dengan semua ini.

Luhan melepaskan bibir mereka, kemudian mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun—melingkarkan kakinya yang rasanya _tidak sakit lagi_ ke pinggulnya. Lalu...

"_Ngh... _AH!"

Baekhyun menjerit, sesuatu menembus lubang analnya. Itu, Baekhyun sangat yakin... itu milik Luhan, berusaha masuk ke dalam dirinya. Baekhyun mencakar pundak lebar Luhan dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya dan menggigit bibir semampunya. Ini sakit. Mengoyak lubangnya, rasanya seperti akan robek.

"L-Luhan... sakit..."

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Ini benar-benar sakit. Tetapi Luhan tidak menjawab, lelaki itu hanya mendekat dan menciumi belakang telinga Baekhyun lembut sebagai pengalihan atas segalanya. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, mulai merasa terbiasa dengan kejantanan Luhan yang menyatu pada dirinya.

Dan Luhan bergerak. Dengan ritme pelan, membuat Baekhyun menjerit namun lama-kelamaan mendesah keras. Kejantanan Luhan menyentuh sesuatu di ujung sana, membuatnya menggelinjang berkali-kali. "_Ah... ahhh.. ouh, _Luhan—_ngh.. ahh..."_

Luhan menggeram, merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa karena ini. Dirinya mulai berpikir, mungkin karena ini Jongin dan Sehun sering melakukannya. Karena ini benar-benar nikmat dan menyenangkan.

"Baekhyun..._hh..ngh..._"

Kejantanannya terjepit dengan sempurna, membuat Luhan tidak bisa berhenti memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Baekhyun. Mencium aroma tubuh itu dalam-dalam, tenggelam dalam pundak kurusnya. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, mengikuti saja irama yang Luhan ciptakan. Membuat air di sekitar mereka ikut bergerak.

Lama-lama menjadi sangat cepat. "_Ahh.. ahh.. ahh... ah! Ah! _Luhan, aku—"

Luhan menggeram, dirinya sudah sampai sebelum Baekhyun juga menjerit, "_AHH_!"

Teriakan begitu melengking. Pandangan mereka berdua memutih bersama-sama, rasa panas yang nyaman. Luhan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasakan tenggelam dalam suatu tempat yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Ini sempurna.

Nafas mereka berdua masih terengah-engah, terlebih Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, mengusap pelipis Baekhyun yang basah di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Baekhyun masih terpejam, menikmati gelombang kenikmatan itu dan semuanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seekor gagak tengah menatap dari atas pohon pinus sambil tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan berubah lagi. Pemuda itu berbicara lebih banyak, dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Tetapi, Baekhyun terlalu canggung untuk semua ini. Terlebih, sejak kejadian tadi. Itu membuatnya malu, dan benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menatap kearah Luhan.

Baekhyun memakai lagi jubahnya, dirinya hanya diam sambil menggeleng. Luhan tersenyum, "Sudah waktunya kita kembali ke rumahmu, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengangguk. Luhan rasanya ingin mencium bibir itu lagi! Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan di matanya, dan seks mereka tadi... luar biasa hebat!

Baekhyun berusaha berjalan, mendahului Luhan. Kakinya terasa lebih baik, Baekhyun terpaksa berjalan sedikit pincang untuk pulang. Tetapi, kemudian dirinya merasakan aneh pada bagian belakang. Rasanya masih perih, dan sedikit tidak nyaman. Pinggangnya juga terasa pegal. Kedua pipinya memerah, membayangkan hal yang dirinya dan Luhan lakukan tadi.

Luhan menatap cara Baekhyun berjalan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, Luhan ini tidak sadar atau bagaimana. Sedangkan Luhan tertawa, "Ayo, aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah."

Baekhyun menunduk malu, dan tanpa banyak bicara—Luhan benar-benar menggendongnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akhirnya bisa lanjutin ff ini T-T maafkan buat late update ya eonni suka ga sanggup kalo buat ngetik words kebanyakan. Kalo mungkin bahasany agak susah di baca atau sesuai EYD, maaf ya.. eonni bukan seorang profesional. Hehe. Gampang ngantuk juga hehe. Yang mengharapkan NC, eonni harap udah merasakan getaran getaran desir desir gimana gitu kaya lagu beautiful wkwkwk. Oke, langsung aja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[lustkai] [neli amelia] [Bee coco] [dhantiee] [parklili] [NoonaLu] [baekyeonra] [realpbh] [bellasung21] [followbaek] [jasminejas] [BaixianGurls] [Keepbeef Chicken Chubu] [XiuNiiChan] [Zy] [sky] [Min Bonggae] [HyuieYunnie] [Guest] [indri kusumaningsih] [ristazhizha] [fitry sukma39] [dewimin] [latifatu saadah00]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Luhan X Baekhyun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! This is YAOI, and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Selama perjalanan pulang, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti menunduk, dengan ragu-ragu—sejak tadi perasaannya memang seperti itu, Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Luhan. Kepala ia sandarkan di dada yang lebih kokoh darinya, sesekali ia pejamkan kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Baekhyun merasa lelah dan mengantuk, sedikit nyeri masih terasa di kakinya yang terluka—tetapi itu bukanlah pokok permasalahannya. Bokongnya masih sakit!

Baekhyun tidak ingin memulai perbincangan, di samping rasa canggungnya Baekhyun tidak mau membuat Luhan yang tengah mengangkat tubuhnya menuju rumah itu menjadi terengah-engah. Anggap saja Baekhyun aneh, tetapi ia merasa tubuhnya yang kecil ini cukup berat. Begitulah.

Sepanjang perjalanan ini, Luhan lah yang paling banyak menampakkan senyuman aneh. Ia menunduk sesekali, Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan itu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu malu untuk mendongak ke arah Luhan—bisa saja itu hanya perasaannya saja, kan?

Luhan sesekali menghirup dalam-dalam nafasnya di atas rambut Baekhyun, mencium wewangian khas milik lelaki yang lebih mungil. Desa sudah tampak beberapa meter lagi di bawah bukit.

"Baek?"

Luhan bertanya, kakinya berusaha melangkah dengan hati-hati untu turun. Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Luhan, ini sedikit menyeramkan. Pasalnya jalan setapak untuk turun sedikit curam.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menjawab seadanya, dengan suara sangat kecil. Namun, karena Luhan bukan manusia—menyadari cara anehnya berubah menjadi serigala, Luhan memiliki indera pendengaran yang jauh lebih tajam.

"Soal yang tadi..."

Baekhyun semakin menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya yang sudah melebar sempurna lantaran terkejut. Ia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah, dan Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Ia biarkan saja Luhan meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku... Aku kelepasan."

Mereka tiba di desa, Luhan mencari jalan yang lebih sepi. Ia memilih melewati jalan menuju belakang rumah Baekhyun agar sedikit orang saja yang menyadari posisi mereka yang sedang seperti ini sekarang.

Baekhyun merasakan panas itu lagi, berpusat di seluruh wajahnya lalu berjalan ke arah dua pipi—ia merona merah. Baekhyun hanya diam saja, sampai mereka tiba di belakang rumahnya. Luhan tahu, pasti Baekhyun _mungkin_ sedikit tersinggung dengan topik yang ia pilih.

Luhan menendang sedikit pintunya, lalu menutup kembali setelah berhasil membuat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Dirinya membawa Baekhyun ke kamar.

Ia baringkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang. Tanpa sengaja dua pasang netra itu bertemu, Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya sama. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, Baekhyun masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Luhan sedangkan Luhan sendiri masih menunduk—belum melepaskan Baekhyun sampai sepenuhnya berbaring.

"Luhan..."

Baekhyun menyerukan nama itu tanpa sadar, seketika ia mengatupkan bibirnya hingga menutup rapat. Apa-apaan tadi? Kenapa ia memanggil Luhan seperti itu?

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, "Ya?"

Luhan menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun, "Ada apa?" ia mencoba memancing Baekhyun.

Anak itu tetap memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Luhan menjadi gemas. Luhan memutuskan mengulurkan jemarinya, lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun sehingga wajah cantik itu memandang ke arah dirinya lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Aku...A-aku—"

"Ya?"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas, nafas Luhan yang terasa semakin hangat menerpa permukaan wajahnya sendiri. Sungguh, posisi seperti ini sangat tidak membantu. Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lagi, Luhan sudah mendekat, memutuskan jarak di antara mereka dan mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut. Sangat lembut.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, alasan di balik semua yang Luhan lakukan. Dari cara mereka saling mencium, cara pemuda itu menyentuh dirinya sampai sangat intim seperti saat di hutan tadi. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, apakah hal seperti ini pantas di lakukan sementara mereka berdua baru mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu? Tetapi kenapa dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menolak? Itu yang membuat Baekhyun berputar-putar dengan otaknya.

Dirinya membiarkan semua ini, membiarkan Luhan terus melumat kecil bibirnya sambil semakin erat merengkuh tubuhnya yang separuh berbaring itu.

"_Mmpphh—"_

Baekhyun meremas pundak itu, menyalurkan getaran menyenangkan ini. Segalanya membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas, syaraf-syaraf dan juga detak jantung yang tidak bekerja dengan baik.

Luhan melepaskan seketika ciuman itu, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan dada yang naik turun. Anak itu berusaha mengendalikan kerja paru-paru miliknya.

Luhan menatap dalam dengan dua iris merahnya itu, memandang dia mata lain yang berwarna biru yang sudah membuka kelopaknya. Luhan mengusap pelan wajah Baekhyun.

"K-kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, walaupun nafas dengan nada bicaranya jauh dari kata terkontrol. Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu—" Luhan mengelus bibir Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"—tapi aku menyukai ini. Biarkan tetap seperti ini."

Luhan meraup bibir Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit kasar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Immortal Beast**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_AAHH_!"

Baekhyun berteriak kencang, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher pemuda yang lebih kuat. Seluruh pandangannya memutih, dan rasa lega yang luar biasa. Ini luar biasa. Baekhyun menyukainya. Ia tidak sanggup bangkit dari pangkuan Luhan, dan setelahnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya yang sudah lelah bergerak gusar sejak tadi di atas pundak Luhan.

Rasa lengket mulai memenuhi analnya, rasanya hangat dan basah. Tetapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Ia tidak peduli dengan bau aneh yang akan di keluarkan cairan sperma mereka besok pagi, intinya... _oh_ yang benar saja Baekhyun menginginkannya lagi!

Luhan mengusapi punggung Baekhyun, mengecup kecil-kecil pundak kurus pemuda itu.

"_Nghh_... Luhan,"

"Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan susah payah, ia tersenyum saat jemari kuat itu membelai wajahnya yang berkeringat hebat. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum."

Luhan terkekeh, "Aku juga."

Dengan sigap, Luhan membalik posisi mereka. Ia baringkan dengan cepat tubuh Baekhyun di bawahnya, Baekhyun melenguh keras merasakan kejantanan Luhan yang masih bersarang pada lubangnya.

"_Akh_!"

"Maaf, Baek. Aku terlalu bersemangat."

Baekhyun memukul sebal pundak Luhan, lalu membiarkan lelaki itu bergerak lagi.

Baekhyun membuka lebar-lebar pahanya, membuat Luhan bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

"_Ahh_..."

Luhan memulai dorongan yang pertama, menghentak walaupun sekali. Itu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan ini.

Dan selanjutnya seperti ini, Luhan bergerak sangat cepat. Baekhyun terhentak-hentak kencang berkali-kali di kasur, ranjangnya juga berderit mengikuti pergerakan mereka.

"_Ahh.. ahh.. ah! _Luhan!_ Oh... _j-jangan terlalu _ugh_ kencang... AHH!"

Luhan menulikan telinganya, ia terus bergerak seperti itu. Baekhyun meremas-remas spreinya sesekali menjambak rambut lelaki di atasnya yang hanya mempedulikan _orgasme_ yang akan segera datang. Sungguh, ia bisa gila. Baekhyun ingin mencabik-cabik rusa di hutan rasanya.

"L-luhan! Luhan sudah jangan terlalu _akh_ ken—_ngh—_cang! _Ahhh... ah.. ah.._"

Kejantanan Luhan terasa membesar di dalam lubang analnya, seluruh wajah Baekhyun memerah lagi karena hasrat yang akan segera tumpah itu. Miliknya sendiri sudah akan keluar dan _oh_ sungguh apakah Luhan akan mengijinkannya keluar duluan lagi?

"_Ahh... ahh.. ahh oh nghh_..."

Baekhyun terhentak semakin kencang, Luhan menghajar prostatnya telak tanpa ampun. Di sisi lain ini menyenangkan, membuatnya menjerit nikmat dan tersiksa secara bersamaan. Dan setelah itu, cairannya menyemprot terlebih dahulu membasahi perut mereka berdua.

"_AKH_!"

Baekhyun memeluk erat Luhan yang berada di atasnya, Luhan masih bergerak kencang. Membuat Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi. "_Nghh.. _Luhan _ah_ cepat!"

Dan, Luhan membasahi seluruh lubangnya. Menjadikannya hangat untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan luar biasa saat mereka _datang_.

Luhan membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih setia memeluk setengah mencakar punggungnya, setelah itu—saat Baekhyun melepaskannya dan berbaring, Luhan mengusap dahi berpeluh tersebut. Lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun sayang.

"Tidurlah..."

Setelahnya ia membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengontrol nafas, dirinya membaringkan tubuh di samping Baekhyun kemudian merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menggigit apelnya dengan santai, ia duduk di atas pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Hal itu membuat tatapan malas dari Sehun maupun Jongin. "Yang benar saja, Chanyeol! Kau gagak gila! Dimana Luhan?!"

Jongin berseru sebal, seluruh rahangnya mengeras lantaran kesal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang terlampau santai juga kekanakan. Sehun tidak berhenti mengusap pundak Jongin itu berkali-kali, berusaha menahan amarah sang kekasih.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, lalu bersiul. Itu terlihat puluhan ribu lipat lebih menyebalkan di mata Jongin. "Chanyeol!"

"Kau mau tahu, kan? Lihat saja, beberapa saat lagi anak itu akan datang dengan kekasihnya. Kau tahu, bahkan aku hampir menangis karena melihat mereka bercinta di sungai kemarin! Menyebalkan sekali!"

Chanyeol mendengus, merengut di buat-buat sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Kekasihnya? Memangnya Luhan punya kekasih?"

Chanyeol memutuskan merubah wujudnya menjadi gagak, lalu terbang turun. Ia berubah lagi menjadi manusia lagi saat tiba di hadapan Sehun maupun Jongin yang sudah lelah menunggunya menghabiskan seonggok apel sejak tadi. Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau bilang dia terluka, tetapi kenapa sekarang kau bilang Luhan punya kekasih?"

Chanyeol meniup-niup poninya yang jatuh di atas dahi, "Kau tahu, awalnya memang ya si sialan itu _terluka_ dan memintaku untuk mencari bantuan ke tempat kita. Makanya, aku menunggu di sini untuk berjaga-jaga barangkali kalian sudah tiba. Dan, hebatnya yang aku dapati malah Luhan enak-enakan menyodok keras—"

"YA! Ya ! Hentikan ucapan menjijikkanmu itu!"

Sehun menutup telinganya geli, iris merahnya menatap jijik ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, "Kau berlebihan sekali, memangnya kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Jong—"

"_Whoa!_ Sudah, jangan sebut-sebut namaku!" Jongin melotot, sedangkan kekasihnya itu menunduk dengan wajah memerah padam karena malu.

Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat itu, "Dan kau tahu apa? Anak itu menyetubuhi manusia."

"APA?!"

Chanyeol refleks mengangkat kedua telapaknya, menutup lubang telinganya. "Jangan berteriak!"

"Kau serius, Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Menyadari itu, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan segera, ia menepuk-nepuk lengan dua temannya dengan tergesa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun dan Jongin berseru sebal.

"Bodoh! Itu Luhan! Cepat-cepat kalian harus sembunyi!"

Dengan sedikit gelagapan, Sehun dan Jongin merubah wujud mereka seperti semula dan mencari semak-semak berlumpur. Berharap Luhan tidak bisa mencium aroma mereka dari radius dekat. Ya, bau basah lumpur bisa mengelabui apapun. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih bertengger pada dahan yang lebih tinggi lagi di pohon pinus itu.

Dan benar, yang mereka dapati di situ adalah sosok Luhan—dengan wujud manusia, ia berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan manusia lainnya. Pemuda dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil, menggunakan jubah merah tebal. Kalau mereka menyebut dua orang itu sebagai sepasang kekasih, tidak dapat di pungkiri lagi—mereka memang terlihat seperti itu.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh, setengah mendongak untuk menatap Luhan yang lebih tinggi. "Ya?"

"Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa carikan hewan buruan untuk—"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan, "—aku tidak lapar, Luhan." Anak itu tersenyum, membuat Luhan juga ikut tersenyum melihat itu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menduga, Luhan akan menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu untuk kesekian kalinya pada dirinya. Padahal, Baekhyun kira Luhan akan terus diam. Ya, diam—tidak sejak kejadian kemarin maupun semalam. Mereka bahkan sudah bersetubuh, yang benar saja!

"Kau mau menemaniku mandi?"

"Ti-dak! Aku mau, _euhm—_"

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada kening, membuat dahi Luhan mengerut melihat hal itu. "Kau mau apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius, setelah itu mengecup kilat sebelah pipinya dan lalu...

"Coba tangkap aku kalau kau bisa!" ia berlari. Memancing lelaki yang lain untuk mengejarnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih membeku pada posisinya. _Hey,_ apa-apaan tadi? Baekhyun berniat mengajaknya untuk bermain tangkap-tangkapan, begitu? Luhan baru menyadari posisi Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit jauh darinya. Baekhyun sendiri berlari melewati semak, tak sengaja tersangkut duri pada jubah tudung besarnya.

Luhan, yang memang bisa berlari puluhan kali lipat lebih cepat dari manusia—mencoba mengejar Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, ia sudah sampai di belakang anak itu lalu...

_GREP—_

Luhan tertawa, sedangkan Baekhyun—anak itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku menangkapmu." Baekhyun tertawa. Anak itu membiarkan Luhan memeluknya dari belakang barang sejenak saja, lalu ia menengadah. Yang lebih tinggi mengecup bibirnya. "Aku—"

"Ayo kita main lagi! Kejar aku!" ia terkikik, meninggalkan lelaki itu terdiam di tempat.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu ia mencoba mengejar Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun mencari persembunyian lain, maksudnya pelarian yang lebih bagus. Ia bolak-balik, berpindah tempat dari pohon pinus satu ke yang lainnya dengan menempel erat pada batang besar pohon. Luhan tertawa, sampai akhirnya ia bisa menangkap Baekhyun.

"Kena kau!"

"Luhan!" Baekhyun terkikik geli. Ia membiarkan dadanya yang naik turun lantaran lelah berlari, kemudian punggung yang bersandar pasrah dengan Luhan yang ada tepat di hadapannya. Luhan menempelkan dahinya pada milik Baekhyun. Sesekali, ia mengusapi dahi Baekhyun.

Luhan mengecup cepat bibir itu.

_Oh, jangan lagi_...

Baekhyun berteriak keras dalam hati. Jika Luhan sudah melakukan ini, mau tidak mau tubuhnya juga akan merespon lebih jauh. Walaupun di sisi lain, Baekhyun juga menginginkan ini semua. Tetapi, apakah bagus jika melakukan itu terlalu sering? Baekhyun yakin, ini tidak akan menjadi sekedar ciuman singkat saja. Pasti akan lebih dari itu. Sangat jauh.

"Lu—"

Baekhyun belum bisa meneruskan ucapannya, Luhan sudah meraup seluruh bibirnya. Lelaki itu mengambil alih seluruh rongga mulutnya, mengecapi tiap-tiap gigi juga mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bertarung. Walaupun pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan tetap pasrah dan kalah karena kehabisan nafas.

"_Hmmphh_..!"

Baekhyun melenguh keras, Luhan sudah melepaskan jubahnya sampai jatuh ke tanah. Luhan mendesak tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil itu untuk lebih merapat pada pohon.

Rengkuhan lengan kokoh Luhan semakin kuat, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Setelahnya, ciuman mereka terputus. Akan tetapi, semuanya tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Luhan memang memutuskan ciuman mereka dengan sepihak, begitu juga cara lelaki itu memulainya. Akan tetapi, Luhan malah melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dengan cepat. Setelah tanggal seluruhnya, ia mulai meluncuti seluruh pakaian yang di kenakan Baekhyun sampai tampak tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat itu dengan jelas. Dua iris biru anak itu menatap lelah pada Luhan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun pada pohon. Membuat anak itu membelakanginya. Luhan tidak sanggup menatap iris biru itu terlalu lama, itu hanya akan membuatnya jatuh sangat dalam. Entah kenapa, Luhan merasakan hal seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun mencakari batang pohon pinus itu sesekali saat merasakan Luhan bergerak untuk menciumi leher, punggungnya, sampai turun ke belahan bokongnya.

"_Ahh..._"

Baekhyun memasrahkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Luhan, dan menjadikan pohon itu satu-satunya sandaran.

"Luhan!"

Luhan berdiri, memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang pada lubang anal Baekhyun. Dan, memasukkannya sekali hentak.

"_Akh_!"

Baekhyun menjerit, mencakar-cakar pohon itu dengan gemas. Rasanya masih sama, panas dan sakit saat baru masuk. Dan, Luhan bergerak dengan cepat. Memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif seolah-olah ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu, seolah Luhan ingin selalu seperti ini dengannya. Sesekali, Luhan mengecupi belakang telinga Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang tak karuan.

"_Ah... ahh... ah ah ah AH_!"

Baekhyun membiarkan Luhan menghajar prostatnya sesuka lelaki itu, dirinya hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa _datang_ yang melegakan ini. "_Nghh_..."

Baekhyun melenguh tat kala merasakan cairan itu penuh pada lubang analnya. Seperti kemarin maupun yang kemarin itu. Lagi-lagi mereka bersetubuh di hutan. Tetapi, masa bodoh dengan segala hal!

Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun.

Nafas mereka saling berbalap-balapan.

"Aku ingin mandi..."

"_Ngh_... aku juga."

Luhan menarik kejantanannya keluar, lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke arah sungai yang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka sekarang ini.

Di tempat lain, Sehun maupun Jongin tak henti-hentinya membulatkan mata, meringis perih, bahkan menganga. "Bodoh, bilang saja dia menyukai sesama jenis. Dasar Luhan sakit jiwa!" Jongin berseru kesal. Kesal karena Luhan selalu menghinanya menjijikkan karena sering ketahuan bercinta dengan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tidak merespon apapun, ia hanya menelan ludah berkali-kali. Mendadak bayangan-bayangan dirinya yang sering melakukan itu bersama Jongin muncul dan menari-nari di pikirannya.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan_?!

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kencang, ia hampir saja terjatuh—karena merasakan getaran kegiatan Luhan dan kekasih manusianya itu. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Pohon yang mereka sandari adalah pohon yang sama dimana tempat Chanyeol tengah bersembunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sorry for late update. Eonni butuh niaaatt besaar sekali untuk melanjutkan semuanya. Huh, maaf juga pendek karena ini belum masuk konflik antara manusia dan bangsanya Luhan. Insyaallah sih, chapter depan wkwkwk. Nanti kalo kebanyakan adegan couple, bosen kan? Hehe.. langsung saja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[BaixianGurls] [Kang Seulla] [NoonaLu] [jasminejas] [baekyeonra] [dhantiee] [BongoBaster] [lustkai] [Guest] [indri kusumaningsih] [Nyssa HunHan] [HyuieYunnie] [luthfindasf] [bellasung21] [LoveHyunFamily] [KkamBaekFan] [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu] [Eun810] [rachel suliss]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


End file.
